Save the Best for Last
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: To some, loyalty is everything...even enough to sacrifice love. But sometimes fate gives us a second chance and saves us the best for last. Characters: Batista, Trish, Randy, Amy, Chris, Stacy, and others.Completed
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, First off, thank you guys for all of your great reviews on NLT. It really means a lot to me and I know that some of you were shocked to read the ending. I wans't planning on doing a sequel but now I've been considering it. It all depends on how well I can plan it out...so look out for the follow up to NTL. As for this new story...please bare with me...hopefully you guys will enjoy it and please read and review. I love getting feedback...it helps me with my ideas for my stories.

I Disclaim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave Batista heaved a heavy breath as he threw the last piece of clothing into suitcase. His eyes wandered around his bedroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. That was when his eyes landed on a framed photograph that he kept by his bedside. He was a big guy that many thought was unbreakable, but the thought of leaving her behind was enough to make him want to cry. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he continued to look at the picture, but he refused to let those tears fall. He walked towards his bed and sat down before reaching over and grabbing the photo and keeping it closer to him so he could recognize every detail in the picture.

He was wearing khaki cargos with a fitting white long sleeved shirt. He wore a black visor and most of all, he wore a smile. It wasn't that strange to see the man Batista smile, but it was a harder feat capturing it on film. He wasn't too fond of his smile; thought it made him look goofy…but she loved it. It seemed she loved everything about him, and despite the fact that he loved her with all his heart, he knew that she was just fooling herself into thinking that they really had the kind of relationship that ended with a happily ever after. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him, that much was obvious, but he was pretty sure that he was not her soul mate, even though he wanted to be. He didn't think that he was her end-all or be-all and as much as it hurt him to leave, he knew that she would need to figure things out…even if she didn't know it yet. His thoughts travelled back to the picture as he moved his focus on to her. She wore a matching black visor with a white sleeveless jumpsuit that fit her every curve. The diamond belt that hung loosely around her hips accentuated her generous assets even more. She stood in front of him with a big smile across her face, as he hugged her closer with his hands around her tiny waist.

He loved her enough to let her go and hope that she would come back….well, that's what he kept telling himself, but the closer the time came for him to leave, the more he doubted whether he was selfless enough to do it. He needed her more than the air he breathed and even though Paul and Ric convinced him that it was a stupid idea that would only break her heart, Dave knew that there was no other way to do it. He wasn't sure for how long, but Dave had to leave. He picked up the two letters, ready to drop them off to their respected people.

"There's no going back now" he said to himself and with that he picked up his bags and was ready to seal his fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish smirked as a jealous Amy's jaw dropped in shock as the young female fan lifted up her shirt so Chris Jericho could sign her bra. Trish could hear Amy curse under her breath and tried her hardest to keep from laughing out loud. It wasn't everyday that Trish saw her best friend jealous, but when the occasions did arise, she had much fun in teasing her about it later on.

"You guys ready to go?" Chris asked. Amy shot him a glare and stopped back to the car without a word. Chris, wide-eyed turned to their best friend Trish for help.

"What did I do?" Chris asked as though he couldn't figure out that by signing that women's bra, it was like him practically wearing a sign saying "Hey I'm not getting any tonight!".

"You are truly hopeless Chris" Trish said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off to catch up with Amy.

"God….I wish someone would write a manual on how men can understand women….I know I would buy it…" he mumbled as he pouted and stomped ahead to catch up with the girls.

Trish and Amy were already in the car waiting for him to hurry it up and Chris automatically noticed that Amy opted to sit in the back with Trish rather than in the front with him.  
"Oh shit….I'm so screwed" he said to himself as he continued to make his trek forward. He stared at Amy hoping that he could send her some telepathic message to look up and then he would give her "I'm so incredibly sorry" look. Too bad it didn't work because Amy refused to look his way and instead focused her attention on her and Trish's conversation.

It was only a ten minute from the mall to the hotel, but to Trish, those ten minutes seemed to take forever. The silence between Chris and Amy was unbearable and Trish tried her hardest to get them talking, but Amy wasn't having any of it.

"I'll see ya guys later" Trish said reaching over to give Amy a hug and leaned over to the front to give Chris a kiss on the cheek before quickly hopping out of the car. Normally they would all go up together and hang out, but Trish didn't really feel like being the middle man in their oncoming argument.

"Poor Chris….he's definitely gonna pay for that one" Trish laughed to herself as she walked into the lobby, heading for the elevators. She noticed the elevators closing and decided to make dash for it. She could see the shadow of a figure already in the elevator and she yelled out for them to hold it for her. Apparently they didn't hear or they were just extremely rude because Trish could plainly see the doors still slowly closing.

"Bastard" she muttered but she kept running towards the elevator. First thing many learned about Trish; the woman could be incredibly impatient when she's not in the mood. But now, Trish didn't want to get to the elevator so she could spare herself the wait for the next one, now she wanted to make it the elevator just so she could tell off the idiot in there who didn't even have the damn decency to simply push a damn button to hold the door. It's not like it would take much effort. Within seconds, Trish jumped into the elevator. Luckily they were staying at an upscale hotel that had motion sensors installed into their elevator doors, because as soon as Trish's right foot slipped in, the door popped back open. Unfortunately for Trish, in her haste to get there, her shoelace had come undone and she conveniently tripped over them as she entered into the elevator. She went soaring and landed hard on to the fancy tiled floor.

'This is so fuckin' embarrassing' she thought to herself as she lifted her head off the floor only to see that she landed right in front of the guy.

"You okay?" the deep voice asked as he bent down and held her by her waist and helped her up.

"I'm fine" she said as she slowly rose to her feet and quickly ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"You know…didn't your mother ever tell you that it's dangerous to be running around with your laces untied" he said with a smirk. Trish's head shot up as she sent him a glare.

"Shut up Randy….if you had held the door open like I asked you to, I wouldn't have had to run, which caused my laces to become undone and most importantly, I wouldn't have tripped to begin with" Trish shot back as she bent over and began putting the pieces of clothing that had fallen out back in their bags.

"Wow….very lovely" he said admiring the gold and sage green lingerie set he held in his hands. Trish looked up and her face immediately turned red. She snatched it away from him and shoved it in one of her bags.

"Hey…no need to get all feisty, I was just helping you pick your stuff off the floor" Randy said as he held up his hands as though he was innocent.. Trish was ready for a witty comeback but then she realized something.

"Why aren't we moving?" she asked nervously.

"Moving where" Randy asked, confused by her change in subject.

"Up! You idiot…the elevator isn't moving…I should have been at my floor by now" she said.

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing big" Randy said casually. It didn't help any as Trish began pounding on the elevator door.

"Why can't they hear me? When this happens in the movies, the people outside can usually hear the people inside…." Trish said panicking. She wasn't sure if she was claustrophobic, but she didn't want to find out, especially stuck in an elevator with Randy Orton of all people.

"Well, maybe we're stuck between floors…that could be why no one can hear us…that or there just isn't anyone out there" Randy suggested. Trish didn't bother reply to him but instead, she hurried over and pulled open the square cover to reveal a phone. She pulled it out and was about to dial when Randy interrupted her.

"Uhhhhh Trish?" Trish rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped.

Randy silently moved closer and lifted the other end of the phone line. Trish's eyes widened as she realized that someone had pulled the wire right out from the back of the phone so there was absolutely no connection. Wonderful. They were stuck and only God knew how long they would be in there….and together. She was in for a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed and somebody had yet to arrive and get them out.

"Did you by any chance bring back something to eat from the mall?" Randy asked softly.

Trish only shook her head without looking up at him. She wasn't sure where things had gone so wrong between her and Randy's friendship in the past but what she was sure of was that they were far friends today.

She remembered it so clearly. It all began when Vince booked two public conferences where RAW superstars would be in attendance interacting with the fans and promoting upcoming RAW and Pay-per-view events. She and Randy were among the six that were booked and she being the only diva. That's how their friendship stemmed…from being together so much doing promotional stuff. Eventually they started to hang out after RAW and even on their time offs she would either spend a weekend in St. Louis or he would spend a weekend in Toronto. Amy and Chris had teased her relentlessly about falling for him and the two of them acting like a couple. Trish would just shrug it off and call Amy and Chris crazy. Maybe she refused to allow herself to think of him that way because if there was one thing she had learned from their days of friendship, it was that Randy was quite loose with the ladies. She wasn't sure if he was still like that considering he was officially in an exclusive relationship with her good friend Stacy Keibler.

She would laugh to herself when she remembered Stacy's face when she tried to bring up the subject of Randy asking her out. Trish knew that many people thought that her and Randy were lovers that had gone through a bitter break up but truth be told, Trish wasn't at all that sure of what had caused the drift. She knew it began somewhere around the time she became involved with a co-worker and Randy had slowly began to drift away from her from then. It wasn't like she was ignoring him or anything, she always made time for them both to hang out and he'd even come along for group outings since she was involved with his best friend. She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him and that she wasn't hurt by the fact that he began ignoring and avoiding her without any explanation, but Randy was the one who had walked away, not her and she would have to deal with it. The past was just that - the past. And she wasn't sure if they could salvage a friendship even if they wanted to.

"Hey you still there?" Randy asked as he gently shook her. Trish snapped out of her reverie and looked up into his curious eyes.

"What were you thinking about that had you so caught up?" Randy asked with a smile.

"What do you care?" Trish bit back and hung her head once again as she fixated them on her fingers.

"What is with you anyway" she said as she looked up at him, square in the eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and she knew she'd kick herself later if she didn't take the opportunity to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Randy replied, averting his gaze as he stood and fixed his shirt…anything to avoid the conversation. Trish wasn't having any of it and she too stood up facing his back.

"Don't bullshit with me Randy. You go through more moods with me than any woman I've ever known. You act like a first class jackass and I think sometimes you forget we're not friends anymore and you try to humour me…which doesn't work by the way" she said angrily. She waited for him to turn around….to say something…anything, but it never happened. He just stood there, still as ever.

"I guess you didn't hear a word I said, which probably isn't very hard for you since you're a pro at ignoring me" Trish said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

After a few minutes of silence, Randy sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone about his past friendship with Trish, especially to Trish herself. He knew he owed her an explanation but he just didn't know how he could say all that he wanted to say without hurting the people he cared about.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked softly, her voice breaking with emotion. It sounded so innocent, like a child lost. Randy closed his eyes and then slowly turning around. He noticed the tears in her eyes and walked forward, wiping them away. He opened his mouth to form some sort of response for her. He knew it wasn't going to be a good one, but at least it was something. Before any words could leave his lips, the elevator began to shake and Trish instantly propelled into Randy's arms by the force. After a few seconds, the motion stopped and they heard a noise behind them.

"Sorry it took so long kids…you were stuck between floors and we had to find a way to either pull you up or send you down one floor without breaking any of the pulley wires…otherwise you'd practically fall to your death". The old man said as he wiped the grease off his hands. The man chuckled as he recognized who the two inhabitants of the elevator was.

"I hope we didn't scare you…but I'm sure the two of you kept each other good company" he said with a wink and turned and walked off.

"Uhhhhhh…..Randy?" Trish whispered softly.

"Hmmmm…." he responded, looking down at her.

"You can let go now…." she said as she bit her bottom lip nervously. It took a minute for it to register in Randy's mind what she meant but then he realized that he still had a tight grip around her and he immediately let go as if she were made of fire.

"Thank you for catching me" she said as she walked over and picked up all of her bags.

"Not a problem….I would have done it for anyone" he answered back, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure.

"Anyone….I figured as much" Trish said to herself quietly. Randy heard her comment and he also heard the hurt in her voice, but before he could comment she walked out of the elevator, leaving him behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish let out an exhausted sigh before setting her bags down so that she could open her hotel door. When the door slid open, she hastily picked up her stuff and walked in. She walked further into the room, noticing that none of the lights were on.

"Hmmmm, that's weird" she said to herself as she made her way to the bedroom to put her newly bought things in her suitcase.

With each step, she felt an odd sensation come over. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it.

She walked into the bedroom and turned the light on, only to be met with emptiness. She closed her eyes and reopened them, hoping that she wasn't imagining or dreaming. She didn't have to wait any longer, she knew exactly what had happened but the real question was 'why'? The tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she dropped her bags to the floor and quickly jumped on the bed and buried her head down, letting the sobs overtake her. When she couldn't breathe any more, she lifted her head to regain her breath and that's when she noticed the neatly folded paper laying on top of the pillow on her side of the bed. She nervously picked it up and read it. She read it three times before realizing that the words weren't going to change, no matter how much she willed it to.

Her mind was a daze and she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do so she got up and in a daze, grabbed some of her things and made her way to the only reliable thing she had.

Minutes later, standing outside the door, Trish clutched to her clothes as though it were a life preserver and she was in danger of drowning. But that's exactly how she felt. She kept asking herself what could have possibly happened but no answers came to her and that made it hurt all the more.

She was about to knock one more time but the door flew open.

"T, what happened?" a concerned Chris Jericho asked as he pulled the petite blonde into the hotel room.

She didn't answer him, she just let him lead her into the room. Chris's concern continued to grow as he looked into the vacant eyes of one of his best friends. He wasn't sure what had happened and therefore, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he opted to pull her in close for a hug. He held her tight and stroked her soft blonde mane as she cried into his chest.

"Chris what happ….." Amy stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Amy asked as she rushed over and gently rubbed Trish's back, trying to soothe her cries. If there was anyone that could get through to Trish, it was Amy. They were good for each other that way. They had a bond that most didn't understand. Both were very good friends with the other divas, but their friendship with each other was different and everyone, thought not all understood it, they respected and admired their loyalty to one another.

Trish lifted her head off of Chris's chest and looked at Amy and in one swift motion, she let go of Chris and welcomed Amy's open arms.

"He's left….he just….he's gone" she murmured through her tears. Amy and Chris looked at each other and then back at Trish. They didn't have to ask who she was talking about, they knew exactly who it was she was referring to. They didn't understand why either, but their primary concern was making sure she was okay.

"You just wait till I see him…." Amy said softly but with conviction. She didn't care if it was man, woman, or beast….no one got away with hurting her best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Randy could open the door, it flung open and he was met by a perky blonde.

"Good, you're back….what took you so long?" she asked with a smile.

'How the hell is she always so fucking perky all the time?' he thought to himself.

"Sorry babe, the elevator got stuck so I had to wait for the people to fix it….it took a while" he responded before undoing his shirt and disregarding it.

"Oh…well was there other people with you?….I mean, it would really suck if you got stuck by yourself…it would be so boring".

"Yeah, there was one other person…Trish…." he said with a sigh.

"Oh boy….you better not have said anything stupid Randy because….."

"Stacy…" he interrupted her. He hated it when she admonished him. It wasn't very girlfriend like, more motherly and it irritated him.

"Don't start with that….Trish and I just don't get along, why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Because she's one of my best friends….sure we don't have the type of relationship she has with Amy, but she has always been there for me. She helped me through break-ups, my stress….everything…..and I hate the fact that my own boyfriend can't even be decent enough to be kind to her…." she said a bit angry at the thought of how Randy treated Trish. She was very well aware that Trish fiery as well and that she could certainly hold her own. Stacy, herself, has heard Trish dish it right back to Randy, but he usually instigated the confrontations and she was fed up with it.

"You use to be best friends" Stacy said.

"Yeah….well things change….people change….feelings change…." Randy said softly.

"Whatever…..by the way, someone slipped this through the door for you….I don't know who it's from" Stacy said with a bit of attitude. Without further acknowledging him, she made her way to the back to take a shower. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't getting lucky tonight.

Randy didn't even noticed his retreating girlfriend as he stared down at the envelope that has his name written across the front.

Unable to detain his curiosity, he ripped the envelope open and began to read.

_Randy,_

_I don't exactly know how to go about writing this letter to you. I don't know what to say except that you just need to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing…at least I think I know what I'm doing. You're my best friend…you have been for a very long time and I trust you with my life and the lives of the people I love the most. That's why I wanted to ask a favour of you. Remember the bar incident? Well, buddy….you owe me one. I know it's a pretty big favour to ask, but I hope that our friendship means enough to you._

_I'm going to be gone…I don't know for how long. I need some time to think, but more importantly, I think Trish needs time to think as well, though I'm sure she doesn't feel that way right now. But she_ _will, just give her time. I know that the friendship between the two of you has practically vanished and I'm not quite sure why….neither does she, really. I guess you're the only one that knows the answer to that. She misses you….she talks about your adventures together all the time and we get a good laugh out of the stupid things you two have done, but I've noticed the hurt in her eyes as well. That's why what I'm about to ask you…I'm not quite sure it's the best thing to ask of you but I trust you and I know that you trust me too. I want you take care of her for me Randy. I know I'm asking a lot, but I love her despite my leaving….I'm not asking for you to rejuvenate your friendship….just look out for her and spend some time with her. I know she'll be lonely…she's going to push people away, except for Amy and Chris but she'll feel like the third wheel being around them all the time. Maybe you'll even remember how spectacular she is and why you two were such great friends and build from there._

_I know this may be hard for you, but I know you won't let me down and I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can._

_P.S. I'll even bring you back something!_

_Your pal,  
Dave Batista_

Randy took a seat on the couch and laid his head back. He lifted his head up and looked at the letter he held within his grasp.

Dave had no idea what he was asking of Randy, but Dave was right about one thing….Randy could never let him down. He shot up from his seat and in his haste, forgetting to put on a shirt, he made his way out the door, with a specific destination in mind. He knew exactly where she would be and he knew exactly what kind of state she would be in. He prayed that she would be alright and he prayed that she wouldn't make this hard for him…but most of all, he prayed for himself.

'People change….Feelings change' his conscious reminded him of his own words he spoke.

"Dave trusts you….he's counting on you" Randy softly coach himself as he finally made it to the door he was looking for.

"Here goes nothing" and with a solid knock at the door, he sealed his fate. There was no turning back now. Dave may have trusted him, but he certainly didn't trust himself. Not with his best friend's girlfriend…. the same woman that stole his heart and occupied his dreams every night.

"I am so screwed".


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright...first off, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad to see even more interest in a sequel to 'Not Like This'. I'm working on it...I promise. As for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.

Oh and another thing...a friend of mine and fellow Randy/Trish shipper, RKOxLegendKiller is new to and has got a story on this board. It's called 'Burn in My Light'...you guys should check it out...only because you're so great Keira...I decided to plug your fic...AND I didn't even charge you for it either, LOL.

I Disclaim

Trish pulled away from Amy's hold when she heard the knock at the door. Trish quickly glanced into the eyes of Amy and the vulnerability and hope that danced in her big hazel eyes was enough to make Amy want to cry. They both knew what Trish was wishing for. She was hoping that it was Dave at the door coming to tell her that he made a big mistake and that he wanted forget everything that had happened and go back to the way things were. It seemed unbelievable and maybe because it was, but that didn't stop Trish from hoping.

"I'll get it" Chris said to the two ladies.

Chris wasn't sure who to expect but the man on the other side certainly would have never crossed his mind.

"Hi…"

Randy said meekly as he gave Chris a small smile and craned his neck to the side to see if he could see Trish from inside. He knew that she would be here, there simply wasn't any other place she would go. That was unless he didn't know her as well as he did when they were friends and he could have been mistaken. Other than Chris and Amy, Trish would have come running to him, but that was a long time ago, so there was no other option….at least, not that he could think of.

"Hey Randy….what can I do you for?" Chris asked as he quickly recovered from his shock. It didn't go unnoticed by Randy but Randy decided to just let it go. Both men got along quite well with each other, except for the topic of Trish which both men did well avoiding, but they were by no means 'hang out' buddies, thus Chris's surprise at seeing the Legend Killer himself at his hotel room.

"Uh….actually…I was wondering if Trish was here?" Randy asked hesitantly. He knew that Chris was very protective of Trish and he didn't want Chris to immediately assume that he was showing up here to cause trouble with one of his best friends.

Just as he expected, Chris's face contorted in anger.

"Look here, you have no right….don't you think you hurt her enough all that time ago? What is it?… did you forget how good it made you feel and you felt like coming for a re-enactment? You know….kinda like getting your kicks…" Chris seethed. Randy looked down at the shorter man, he knew he could hold his own against the guy, but in that very moment, Randy Orton felt intimidated.

"Chris you misunderstand…" Randy said, raising his hands in the air as a form of surrender.

"What could I have possibly misunderstood?….You haven't had a decent conversation with her in how long?….You up and leave her without an explanation as to why you would completely abandon a friendship that meant so much to her….and at one point, a friendship that most thought was valuable to you as well. What's so different about today? Any other day Randy and I wouldn't have cared as much because I know that she can handle herself, but she's really distraught right now…not that you'd really care or anything…so if you don't mind….her FRIENDS are trying to help her through a difficult time. So be gone" Chris lashed out.

He went to close the door in Randy's face but Randy stuck his foot between the door and wall before using one hand to pry the door back open. Chris was infuriated at this point and he was ready for a fight but it was the petite blonde that came up from behind him and gently rested her hand on his back that calmed the enraged Chris.

"It's okay Chris…I'm feeling a bit better now…you should get some sleep. After much convincing, I finally got Amy to get some well-needed rest. Perhaps you should go join her…." Trish said with a small smile, trying to rejuvenate her usually humorous self so that she could put Chris at ease. It didn't work that well.

"Trish…don't be stubborn with me…not with me of all people…." Chris said as he held her hand and squeezed it gently. It was such a simple gesture but Trish knew the grander meaning behind it. She knew that he would move heaven and high skies to make her feel better and that's why she was sure that she had the best friends in the world. Between Chris and Amy, she couldn't have been in better hands.

"You can stay here….since it's only one bedroom, I'll stay in your room" he offered. Trish gave him a genuine smile, having yet to even acknowledge Randy who was standing by the doorway watching the scene with intent.

"Chris…I'll be fine, I promise" and with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way out.

The moment she closed the door behind her, she turned to look at the taller young man. It was obvious that she had been crying, but she still looked beautiful…she still took his breath away.

"What do you want?" Trish asked, not wasting any time.

"I….uh…." Randy stammered out. He was caught off guard with the abruptness of her question and having just witnessing such a touching scene between Chris and Trish, it had left him pondering about so many things…particularly having to do with his past friendship with her.

"What…do…you…want?" Trish repeated more slowly. Randy, trying desperately to grasp the right words, stood still, just staring at her. After a couple of more seconds, Trish rolled her eyes and turned around, already making her trek back to her hotel room.

"I know about Dave….." he finally called out.

Trish stopped in her tracks. She stood still for a couple of minutes before she finally turned around. Randy could see that she had once again been crying and she hadn't wanted him to see. With a frown, he timidly stepped forward, hoping that she wouldn't run in the other direction before hearing him out. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his sudden appearance at Chris and Amy's door or his sudden interest to rebuild a friendship with her. It wasn't that he hadn't missed her or their friendship…but that saying, 'I'd rather have you in my life in some way, shape or form, rather than not have you at all'…yeah that saying, it was complete bullshit. Well…it didn't work for Randy in any case.

It seemed like centuries that they stood there just staring at each other but finally she spoke.

"How do you know about Dave?" she asked softly.

"He is my best friend" he replied with a shrug.

Trish stared at him hard before a look of recognition came to her.

"So then he told you why he left?" Trish asked hopefully, slowly stepping forward until she was standing directly in front of Randy.

"Well…actually…" he began.

"What did I do to make him leave?" Trish asked eagerly.

"He didn't tell me all that" "You're lying" she gritted through her teeth and turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Trish, wait" Randy said, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. The force was too great and Trish went tumbling forward…right into Randy's arms. When she finally regained balance, she stood firmly on her two feet and looked up only to be met with the mesmerizing blue eyes of Randy. They stared at each other for several seconds, both growing more uncomfortable by the second but neither daring to look away first. Eventually, Trish lost the battle as she broke eye contact and a took a step back. Randy cleared his throat nervously and looked down at the ground. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly. Randy's head shot up and though the question was an obvious one to ask, Randy hadn't been prepared for it. He wasn't going to tell her what Dave wrote in his letter to him. He wasn't going to mention that Dave has asked him to take care of her while he was gone. He knew Trish would immediately take offense to that, and despite his actions being probed by Dave's request, Randy wasn't foolish enough to believe that that was the only reason why he was doing this. He knew that the most obvious reason for doing this was because, deep down, he could admit that he wanted to. He wanted to be close to her again but he also knew what a huge risk he was taking on his heart.

"Why don't I walk you back to your room?" he offered while trying to avoid the question.

"Or…you could just answer my question…I promise, I'm fully capable of walked back to my hotel room…" Trish replied, not falling for his ploy.

"Look…." Randy began as he ran a hand through his short, spiky locks.

"Randy…there you are…." they heard a voice call out. Both turned to their sides to look at the tall figured jogging down the hallway.

"Hey baby…I've been looking all over for you" Stacy said as she stopped in front of Randy and Trish for a moment to collect her breath.

"Hey Trish…" she said with a bright smile as she linked arms with Randy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Stace…." Trish replied with a small smile before looking down at the ground. She didn't want to continue this conversation with Randy in front of Stacy, especially since Stacy was her friend and Randy's girlfriend, she didn't want to put Stacy in that position.

"Look, I'm gonna get going. I haven't spent time with you in a long while Stace, maybe we can get together sometime and go out and catch up on all that we've missed" Trish suggested.

Stacy nodded enthusiastically.

"You've gotta deal…I miss our little chats and Lords knows, I've got so much to catch you up on" Stacy gushed on like a little high school girl. Trish smiled to herself. Sometimes she thought that the girl would never grow up but Trish didn't mind. Trish was known for allowing her inner child and juvenile fun to shine through sometimes and Stacy was always the perfect companion. That's why they got along so well.

"Great…I'll call you, or you can call me when you're free…whichever" Trish said before turning and walking away. She didn't even make it two steps before Stacy called out to her.

"Hey Trish…I wasn't interrupting anything important was I?" Stacy asked. Trish's eyes immediately made contact with Randy's and she realized that he had been staring at her the entire time.

"No" she said softly.

"Are you sure?….was he giving you trouble?" Stacy asked gently before turning to glare at her boyfriend.

"No…no…I promise, we were actually being civil to one another…well, kinda…nothing to worry about" Trish said.

"Uh…Stace, I was just telling Trish that I would walk her back to her room, you don't mind do you?" Randy asked as he quickly made eye contact with a suspicious Trish before turning to his girlfriend. He knew that she wouldn't mind. In fact, she would be ecstatic that he was finally making an effort to get along with Trish, whom she considered one of her best friends.

"You're not gonna give her trouble are you?" Stacy said with a stern look. Trish would have laughed at Stacy's seriousness (which was quite a rare scene to see when you were with Stacy), if it hadn't been for the fact that Stacy really seemed to be genuine in her concern.

Randy sent her a boyish look and shook his head no. Trish remembered that look . It was the same look he gave her when he wanted to get his way, whether it was the restaurant they ate it, which movies to see or even what snacks to buy. Of course Trish managed to get her way 95 of the time because she had charms that he couldn't refuse but not to discredit him. She was known to giving into his charms on occasions.

"Alright, go ahead…but the two of you better be nice" Stacy said as she gave him a peck on the lips and turned to Trish for a hug. After she bid her goodbyes to both Randy and Trish, she headed back to her hotel room in the opposite direction.

"What did you do that for?" Trish asked as she began walking to her hotel room.

Randy took a couple of big strides and was now walking in sync with her. Randy decided to ignore her and he kept walking alongside her. They were almost to her hotel room anyways. Trish continued walking but grew more aggravated by the second as she waited for Randy to answer her question. She noticed that he had left a lot of her questions unanswered during their meeting outside of Chris and Amy's room and she wasn't in any mood to play games.

In a matter of minutes, they reached her hotel room. Trish grabbed her card and swiped it through. She opened the door and before entering, turned to Randy.

"Why are you like this?" Trish asked as though she was expecting him to explain his need to be such a complex human being. With a sigh, she walked into the room and turned around to cordially thank Randy for being a gentlemen and walking her back to her room. However, when she turned around, she only saw Randy walk into her room and right past her.

"It's good to know some things never change…" he smirked.

Trish glared at him through tiny slits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she retorted as she already began becoming defensive.

"You still like to ask a lot of questions…." Randy observed as he sent her a smile. Trish looked on, confused by his behaviour, but in all fairness, so was Randy. He hadn't expected, nor planned to be acting so casual with her. It was as if he immediately fell back into his role when they used to be friends…with all of the friendly banter and sarcasm. He was becoming too comfortable being in her presence for so long without being a complete jackass to her. Trish cleared her throat, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well then…here's another question for ya….who invited you in here?" Trish asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"I just wanna talk….and I know I have no right to ask, but could you please lighten up on me…please?" he said.

'There it was' she thought to herself as she saw the same boyish charm grace his handsome features, like all those times ago.

She opened her mouth, ready to protest but found herself giving in to him.

"Dammit" she mumbled under her breath and let out a sigh. Randy allowed a smile to grace his face as he realized that he had broken her down…for now, that is.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked as made her way to the living area on took a seat on the couch, while motioning for him to do the same.

"I….uh…you see…" he began but stopped and took a deep breath when he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with his stammering.

"Now Randy…I know it was a long time ago, but I thought I taught you about sentence structure" she said calmly. The hint of smile on her face informed Randy that she was just ribbing him. 'So maybe this can work' he thought to himself.

"What I wanted to say is that…I know that we haven't been the best of friends lately…or friends for that matter and it's clear on both ends that that was my fault. I'm sorry for treating you the way I have and I really had no right and I really don't know how to explain to you why I did the things I did to you but I promise you, when I can explain it to myself, you'll be the first person I'll let in". Trish slightly nodded her head as he spoke, slowly absorbing everything that he was telling her.

"But why now Randy…there's obviously a reason behind your apologies and I truly feel like I have a right to know what those reasons are". Randy sighed and leaned back against the couch. It wasn't going to be THAT easy.

"Dave is my best friend and I know he loves you very much…and I also know that you care for her deeply as well. It's obvious that you're hurting a lot right now and if there is such a thing as a good time to put all differences aside, I think now would be a good one. You lost your love, I lost my best friend…we're the only two people who can really understand what the other is feeling and I thought spending more time together would help us both cope better and faster. And hey…if we can manage to rebuild that burnt bridge of friendship along the way…I would really like that."

"You sound sincere" she said as she looked on at him.

"I am sincere" he said as he stood and walked over to the couch where she sat. He bent down and met her eye level.

"So what do you say?" he prodded her.

She stood up off the couch, to which Randy followed by rising to his feet. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Trish gave him a small, but genuine smile. She stuck her hand out,  
"I'm up for the challenge" she said. Randy reciprocated the handshake with a grateful smile.

"Great"

He felt the tingling sensation that only her touch seemed to cause and he quickly pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while until you fall asleep…I know it'll be a bit hard tonight considering you're use to Dave being around" he offered.

"Nah…that's okay. Nice of you to offer but I'm pretty sure Stacy is probably worried sick right now…probably thinking that one of us is dead while the other is already in the midst of fleeing the country" she laughed.

Randy let out a chuckle.

"Yeah you're right…I should get going then" he replied as was reminded of his awaiting girlfriend.

She walked him to the door and before he was on his way, he turned around.

"If you need anything…" he trailed off as she nodded her head, letting him know that she understood.

"Alright…I guess I'll see around then" she said.

"I guess so…goodnight Trish"

"Goodnight Randy".

Trish closed the door and stood there, pondering what had just happened. She may have agreed to possibly rebuilding a friendship with Randy but if there was one thing she knew for sure, it was that Randy was holding out on her and she was sure that he had other reasons for his behaviours. She would just have to find out for herself. She knew she didn't exactly trust him and she wasn't going to pretend and sweet their entire past under the rug. But if anything, Randy served a greater purpose then even he knew…he took her mind off of Dave's absence.

"This should be interesting" she mumbled to herself as she made her way to bed. If only she knew how right she was.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't get to update over the weekend like I planned but I got kinda stuck with how I wanted to end the chapter because I didn't want to put too much stuff happening in it so that it became too long. So instead, it's a filler to lead up to the upcoming events. Hope you guys enjoy and please read and review. I feed off of your praise, LOL. I'm just playing but seriously, it really does motivate to write my chapters and actually be creative in the process.

I Disclaim

Stacy entered the hotel room she shared with her boyfriend, immediately looking around for any sign of him. She has just come back from shopping and she was planning on giving him a little show of the sexy lingerie she had purchased.

"Baby….you here?" she called out as she moved more to the back where the bedroom was located. Seconds later Randy emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waste. Stacy's eyes grew devilish at the tempting site.

"Hey you…" she purred as she quickly walked up to him and kissed him deeply. She let her hands slide down his rock hard abs until she came to the top of the towel. She continued her assault on his mouth while she fingered with the towel long enough to undo the offending cloth and drop it to the ground. She moaned into his mouth at just the thought of his mouth-watering body. Needing air and both hands to take off her clothes, Stacy pulled away and immediate began fiddling with her buttons and zippers.

Randy looked on and wiped his mouth before placing both his hands on either side of her arms in hopes of getting her to stop fidgeting.

"Stace…I'm sorry, I can't do this right now…" he said as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and bent down to pick up his towel.

"Why not?" Stacy question in confusion and disappointment.

"Well…I kinda promised Trish that I would take her to the carnival today. I'm supposed to pick her up in twenty minutes" he explained as he took a moment to glance down at his silver Rolex watch.

"Oh…" she sighed. She tried not to hide her disappointment but she was sure she wasn't doing such a good job.

She watched him shuffle around looking for something to wear. Her mind was battling with her on whether she should bring up the subject or not. After a few minutes of silence, her battle of wills ended and she decided to put it out there.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Trish lately…" Stacy began cautiously while she keenly watched for his reaction. He took a moment before looking up.

"You jealous?" he asked with a smirk. Stacy broke out into a huge grin and leaped into his arms….she had nothing to worry about….at least she hoped not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seventeen minutes later and Randy was standing outside of Trish's hotel room. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He stood there for a minute or so before he knocked again. For a fleeing moment he wondered is she had forgotten about their plans or worse…if she had blown him off. Just as he was about to turn around and make his way back to his room, he heard bustling from within. Within seconds, the door flew open and there stood Trish, soaking wet in just a small pink towel covering her important parts.

Randy's mouth went dry and his mind went blank as Trish's eye grew wide.

"Randy…you're early…" she stumbled out.

It took him a couple of seconds before her realized that she was talking to him. He shook his head to clear his wild thoughts before responding. He looked down at his watch.

"I'm a minute early…." he answered slowly. Trish quickly turned her head to see that the clock behind her read 12:29 pm.

"Just who were you expecting?" he asked curiously as he took the moment to let his eyes roam over her body while her head was turned. He was a guy after all and she was the hottest women to ever grace his presence…it was only natural that he looked.

Trish turned around awkwardly and gripped her towel around her more tightly.

"I thought you were Amy. I forgot my purse in her room and since I was in a hurry, she offered to bring it over" Trish offered as way of explanation.

Randy nodded his head and let a little smile slip through.

"What?" Trish asked wide-eyed and innocent.

"Nothing…" he chuckled.

"So…do you want me to wait out here for you while you get dressed or…"

"Sorry, where are my manners?…come in" she interrupted him while she opened the door wider and moved out of his way for him to enter. She closed the door behind her and turned around to face him.

"I'll be five minutes…I promise. If you can find anything here to entertain yourself…be my guest" and with that she scurried off to her bedroom to quickly find something to wear.

While he looked around, he heard Trish's voice carry from the bedroom.

"Sorry I'm running behind schedule but something was wrong with my water pressure and temperature so I had to wait for the hotel manager to get someone to fix it…." she trailed off.

"It's no problem…really" he asserted.

A couple minutes later, and as good as her word, she was done in five minutes.

"All done" she announced as she made her way over to him.

"You look great…" he replied.

"Why thank you" she replied in a phoney British accent. Randy laughed at her antic and grabbed her hand,

"Come on…let's go" and with that they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No more rides…I think I'm gonna throw up" Randy groaned as he continued to allow Trish to pull him by the hand to all of the biggest and scariest rides in the theme park.

He remembered her giving directions and when he finally pulled into the parking lot, he noticed the little vixen had lured him to a theme park instead of a carnival!

He had argued that she had lied to get him here even though she knew how much he hated theme parks and her only argument was that she mentioned something about a carnival, but she didn't invite him, he offered to come with her. Of course, she shut him up right there and with her alluring smile, he was putty in her hands.

"Come on T….no more rides…." Randy moaned as he used his strength and stopped in his track, preventing Trish from pulling his weight. She turned around and glared at him.

"Randy…you always do this….every time you come to a stupid theme park you always have to overstuff yourself with the food and then you can't go on any of rides!" Trish whined as she angrily dropped his hand and used her free hands to cross them over her chest, illustrating just how angry she was. Just like the old times…

"Well….in all fairness, unlike you, I'm a big man and it takes more than a piece of rice cake to fill me!" he argued back. Their argument had attracted quite a few number of curious glances their way by other patrons but they didn't pay any heed to their surroundings.

"Rice cake?…What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not some rice deficient, self-starving woman that feeds off of rice cakes to fill myself up! Just because you're big doesn't mean you have to scarf down four hot dogs all at once…" she fired back.

"I was hungry…." he enunciated. He continued on,

"I didn't have to come here with you, you know! I'm doing you a favour and you're getting mad at me because I don't wanna go on any more rides….we've been on plenty already and every time we come together, we always have to have the same damn argument".

He was expecting her to fire back as she usually did. Their arguments were usually ritualized where they would argue for a very long time and being the stubborn spitfire that she is, he'd always be the first to give up. Not that he minded….well, not all the time.

He was met by silence and when he looked real closely, he noticed the tears that were threatening to spill. She raised her eyes to the sky, trying to fight the tears from falling. It was a couple of seconds before she finally spoke again.

"You're right…." she sighed.

"You didn't have to come here…I'm sorry, it's just that sometimes when I'm around you, I forget everything that's happened and it seems like old times. Look, let's just go back to the hotel…I'm kinda tired anyways" she lied.

"I didn't mean it like that….I know you don't want to leave and neither do I, I am having fun and you're right…I'm like a broken record, I always do the same thing even though I know I shouldn't". He paused for a second before he chuckled and gave her a nudge in the side.

"Let's go play the games" he suggested as she waited for her reaction.

"You know I suck at the games…" she whined playfully.

"Come on…don't be a sour sport…look at it this way, while we're playing the games my food will digest and then we can go back on the rides" he negotiated. He knew he won when he saw the smile break out on her face.

"You're on" she said and bounced ahead of him in search for a fun game to start with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night already approached them and they were on their way to their car when Randy suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled Trish back towards him.

"Let's take a picture" he suggested as he pulled her toward the photo booth.

Upon the sight, Trish's face became a bit saddened and Randy wasn't sure why.

"We don't have to if you don't want to…I just thought it'd be a nice way to remember the day by…" he trailed off as he continued to look her way.

She rested her hand on his arm and looked up at him.

"Randy, I think it's a great idea…"

"Then why the long face?" he questioned.

She shook her head and smiled as she reminisced.

"Dave and I used to pictures in these things all the time. In fact, we'd take them in every city we visited and we would write down the date and then put it in a photo album. It was kinda like a souvenir to remind us of what we did in that city or town…it's stupid I know but it was something I looked forward to" Trish sighed. Randy pulled her close and gave her hug. He didn't want to admit that tinge of jealousy that he felt having her think about Dave when she was out with him. He knew she wouldn't forget Dave, but he had hoped that he helped with taking her mind off of him. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it. He knew exactly how she felt when she thought about Dave because that's him every time he thought about her.

"It's not stupid T…" he stroked her back and she let out a sigh.

"Well, let's take this picture already" she pulled away with a smile after a couple of minutes in each other's arms.

They both jumped into the booth and as she sat on his lap and his arms snaked around her tiny waist, Randy couldn't help but feel that this was how its always supposed to be.

Ten minutes later, they finally made it back to their car and after jumping in. Randy turned to Trish.

"I've noticed by the schedule that Vince put up…we have our time-offs together, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything together, I mean, I've got nothing to do and no one to do it with…" he smiled. Trish was about to accept his invitation when a certain picture popped into her head and she sunk lower into her seat.

"It's a nice gesture Randy but I've been spending a lot of time with you already and being the bad friend that I am, I just realized that you and Stacy probably haven't spent any time together. I don't want to get in the way….well, anymore than what I have" Trish said with an appreciative smile. She really didn't want to turn him down or make him think that she didn't enjoy his company, because she did and hasn't realized just how much she had missed him until she had him back in her life. But he was Stacy's boyfriend after all and Stacy shouldn't have to play nice when Trish was sure that Stacy wouldn't complain one bit about spending the extra time with Randy.

Randy remained tight-lipped. He felt awful…but every time he was with Trish, he seemed to forget that he was already involved with someone else. Not just anyone…Stacy, who just happened to be one of Trish's best friends. He certainly didn't need any more complications in his life but it seemed he was like a magnet for trouble.

With a sigh, he leaned back into his driver seat and started the car.

"I guess you're right…maybe some other time" he said with a forced smile feeling completely rejected. He knew she was right, but he felt like her mentioning Stacy was a more of confirming that they were only friends.

'Of course we're friends…because she's still hung up on Dave' he thought bitterly but mentally shook free of the invading thoughts. Sure he was jealous of her relationship with Dave, but in all fairness, she didn't know how he felt and that was no one's fault but his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How was your day?" Stacy asked as she looked up from the television to see her boyfriend walk in.

"It's great..we had fun and Trish really seemed to enjoy herself which is good…keeps her mind off of things" Randy added. Stacy nodded with a smile and returned her gaze to the television set.

"So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" she asked quietly, expecting to hear him say yes.

"No, actually I don't" he replied as he took a seat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She leaned into him getting more comfortable as a big smile spread across her face.

"Great…I thought maybe we could spend some time together and just go out and do something casual …maybe bowling…" she trailed off at the suggestion as she tilted her head to look up at him.

He smiled down her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sounds good".

As they both settled down and silently watched the television screen, Randy couldn't help but replay Trish's words in his head. He cared about Stacy…he really did. He knew he didn't love her and truth be told, they hadn't been going out all that long for her to even have such strong feelings for him. Well, at least that's what he assumed.

Randy glanced down at Stacy's now sleeping form and sighed to himself. He could now admit that he had never really given her a chance. Sure he treated her like a gentleman and he was sweet and caring to her but he never had the intent of wanting to fall in love with her. After mulling over Trish's word earlier today in the car, Randy was beginning to wonder if his love for Trish was just pure lust. Was he just intrigued by the fact that she was a beautiful, strong and intelligent woman that he couldn't have or did he really want her?

He hated second-guessing himself because to him, he felt that his feelings for Trish were pure and genuine, but if he kept thinking like that, he may just lose a good thing with Stacy for something that he knew won't ever happen with Trish. He was one confused man but he was determined to make up his mind and right now, he was thinking that he should cut his losses and move on. Trish didn't want him and Stacy did. The popular saying of "If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with" couldn't have rang more true for Randy. It was time to let go and he was going to start first thing tomorrow morning…but for tonight, he'd let the blonde Canadian bombshell invade his dreams one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, first of all, thanks to all you that have been reviewing my story...you guys are the best. Secondly, I just wanted to let you guys know that I've actually been done this chapter since earlier this week but my internet is really messed up and for some reason I can't access this site on the public comps at my library so I only get to catch up on stories little by little so if I haven't reviewed one of your stories yet, I'm getting there, LOL. So sorry about that, I'm trying to get it fixed soon. Anways, here's the new chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy it. And remember to read and review...Love ya.

I Disclaim...

Stacy pulled out, yet another dress and held it up to the light.

"No..this one just won't do" she murmured to herself before throwing the dress onto the bed, adding to the already heaping pile that formed on her bed top.

"Why can't I find anything to wear?" she said allowed as she continued to rummage through her suitcase.

Her fretting was put to a halt when a certain tall figure entered the room and snuck his large, strong hands around her waist.

"Hey you….you're starting to worry. I've been listening to you talk to yourself for over a half an hour!" Randy smirked. Stacy turned in his arms and smacked his chest before letting out a giggle and leaning upwards to reach his lips for a sweet kiss. The kiss became stronger and their tongues ravaged each other until they could no longer breathe and were forced to pull apart.

"I have an idea…why don't we just stay in tonight?" Randy slyly suggested.

"I don't think so mister…we've got dinner plans and we can't miss it" Stacy said, shooting down the plans he was already making in his head.

"Well…why not? Just cancel our reservations" he said as he pulled her close and buried his face into her neck.

"Because we're meeting with friends…and I promised them we'd come…and come on time as well" she said, as she focused her attention on finding a dress to wear in the pile of clothes that she had already gone through. She wasn't in the mood to wear any of them, but being on the road, she had to make due with what she had…and it wasn't like she was short on options.

However, in Stacy's quest to find the best outfit to wear for tonight…Randy's mind couldn't quite stop mulling over her words.

"Who exactly are these friends?" he asked, as he pulled away from her and took a seat on the edge of the bed…the only place where her clothes weren't covering.

"Trish and Adam" she replied bluntly without looking up. Good thing she didn't because she would have seen the panic stricken look that came over her boyfriend's face.

"Is that a problem?" she asked suddenly as she looked up to eye her boyfriend. He quickly recovered in time to shake his head no.

"I didn't think so. I thought it would be nice for us to get together and have dinner than come back to the hotel and hang out for awhile. I know you and Adam are close enough…well the closest friend you have in the locker room besides Dave who isn't here anymore. I haven't gotten to talk to Trish in forever and you haven't been hanging out with her for over two months. I miss her and I figure that since I didn't get to see either of you at all for this week because of scheduling so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and have all of us just chill out with each other….Besides, Adam's been keeping Trish company for a while now so it wasn't hard to convince Trish after she hard that Adam was coming. She was afraid she would be the third wheel between the two of us" Stacy babbled on as she laughed to herself at Trish's absurd thought of ever being an intrusion.

Randy had barely heard a word she has said. His mind was mulling over the very fact that the woman he had worked so hard to avoid for the past two months was now going to be at the very same table as he was tonight and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. His words of his mother came back to him as he recalled the night he called his mother for advice. She had told him that leaving his problems unresolved would never make them go away; it would just delay the inevitable. Well here was the inevitable for Randy and like his mother said, it wasn't going to go away unless he faced it. He tried to convince himself that tonight would be easy and that his feelings for Trish were gone. In fact, twenty minutes of repeating that in on the couch while he waited for Stacy was enough to actually make him believe it. By the time Stacy came out, Randy was confident that he would be just fine. He was going to show Trish that he didn't need her…not her time, not her smile and not her love….he was better off without her because he had all he needed right here with him.

Stacy linked arms with him and they headed out to the restaurant. Randy gave Stacy one more look before smiling.

'Yes, tonight was going to a breeze….I'm finally moving on with my life' and with that, he breathed a sigh of relief and anticipated the night ahead of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure we're at the right restaurant?" Randy asked as he looked down at his watch.

"Yes…Randy I told you that we were early. It's not even eight o'clock yet" Stacy admonished him before going back admiring the beautiful and very elegant set up of the restaurant.

"Whatever you say….but just to let you know, I'm starving so just for making me wait, I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu" he smirked as he smugly sat back on his chair as though he had the last laugh.

"That's quite alright…because you're paying…in fact, I think I'm gonna order the most expensive thing on the menu as well" Stacy said mockingly before letting out a giggle.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late" Adam said as he smiled at Stacy and extended his hand to Randy. Randy firmly shook his hand before letting out a small chuckle.

"It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to think that we were being stood up" Randy said. Adam laughed before reassuring him that they got stuck in a bit of traffic on the way over.

"Where's Trish, Stacy asked as she leaned to the side to get a better peak of the restaurant so that she could spot her friend.

"Oh, she bumped into someone she knew so they were talking and she told me to go ahead and meet up with you guys before you guys thought we weren't gonna show". With that, Adam threw a playful look Randy's way.

"Looks like Trish knows what she's talking about" Adam said. Randy's smile faltered just a tad bit at the thought that Trish would really know him that well…even his sarcastic nature.

"Sorry I'm late" Randy's thoughts were interrupted by the petite blonde that looked breathtaking in a midnight blue satin dress that was embroidered with lace and hugged all the right places. It was a floor-length gown that added a bit of height to her 5 foot 4 stature. Randy could bet that she was sporting at least 5 inch heels.

Randy looked on as his girlfriend excitedly jumped out of her chair to embrace her best friend.

'I can handle this' he repeated to himself as a mantra. However, the moment his eyes met Trish's, all of those thoughts and all of his confidence was thrown out the window. When she smiled at him, he could tell that it was put on. There was sadness in her eyes that he was sure that most wouldn't be able to see. To anyone else, she was a picture of beauty with everything that her heart desires. But Randy knew better, she was beautiful but she was lonely and though he tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of him, he was sure that he was wrong. For a glorious while, he let her believe that she had her best friend back…one that was going to help her through her broken heart and one that was making its way back into her life….only to be disappointed that not only did that not happen, but Randy hadn't even called her or spoken to her since their day at the amusement park.

Trish made a quick glance between Stacy and Randy before taking the seat that Adam had pulled out for her. She plastered a smile on her face, which only managed to falter for half a second when she realized that Adam had put her between himself and Randy. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She figured that Stacy was non the wiser about what happened, or for better words, what didn't happen between herself and Randy and as far as Trish was concerned, it was going to stay that way. Her thoughts were broken by a soft voice that was directed at her.

"Hey Trish…."

Trish's head shot up to be met with Randy's blue orbs. She didn't bother to look at him any longer. She fiddled with her napkin and murmured a 'Hello' back before jumping into conversation with Stacy so as to save herself from any further conversation with Randy. Randy couldn't help the frown that marred his features.

'So she's definitely hurt, but she's mad as a hell too' he thought to himself before replacing his frown with a smile and pretending to act interested in the conversation that was taking place.

'This is going to be a long night…..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later and Randy and Stacy were safe in their hotel room, lying on the bed, cuddled in each other's arms.

"Randy…." Stacy murmured.

"Hmmmm"

"Did you notice anything off about Trish?" She asked as she raised her head off of his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were shut but the moment the question left her lips, his eyes popped open and looked down to meet his girlfriend's stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pretending to be stupid.

"I don't know…she just seems sad. I know you guys talk a lot…though I haven't seen you guys hang out in a while, but I figured you guys must talk on the phone. Has she mentioned anything to you…possibly about something bothering her? I know she probably has Dave on her mind but I know Adam's been keeping her lots of company so…." Stacy trailed off as she mentally finished her thought.

"Sweetie, I think you read too much into things…maybe she's just having a bad day…people are allowed to have one of those every now and then" he responded a bit annoyed. He wanted her to drop the topic already but if there was anything he had learned early on about Stacy, it was that she loved to talk and when she started she couldn't be stopped.

However, Randy's annoyance didn't go unnoticed by Stacy. She frowned and rolled over and put her head on the pillow beside him.

"Forget I said anything then" she said softly before turning on her side and closing her eyes.

"Baby…come on, I didn't mean to sound annoyed, it's just that you worry too much about people…" Randy offered as a way of an explanation.

"No Randy…" she turned around to face him.

"I think my problem is that I don't worry enough. Trish is my friend. She's been there for me in times when no one else wanted to stick around and let me cry on their shoulders. She's been there to listen to me rant and rave about my problems and even the little things. That's what friends do Randy…they're there for each other no matter what…." Stacy let out a breath before relaxing herself.

"I'm sorry for going off on you, but it's just upsetting to know that one of my best friends is hurting and I don't know why…and I know how to find out since she's stubborn and insists that she handles things by herself…"

"Stace…it's okay. I understand."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips before drawing her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Hours Later….

Randy sat in the hotel bar, downing his fourth shot of tequila. He could recall Stacy falling asleep in his arms and as tired as he thought he was…he couldn't get her words about friendship out of his head.

So he was foolish to think that he could just ignore her and his feelings would go away. It wasn't one of his brightest ideas but he was lost when it came to his situation with Trish. He now knew that he couldn't escape his feelings, but how could he just abandon those feelings and just be her friend when all the things he wanted to do to her were more than just friendly? His mind debated whether he should tell her or not. As of right now, they weren't exactly friends so there wasn't anything to lose. Randy sat there and continued the debated for another fifteen minutes until he reached his conclusion. He was going to tell her, but not before he took another shot. He was going to need plenty of alcohol if he wanted to finally confess his feelings to Trish. So with a wave to the bartender, he quickly received his tequila and downed it. He slammed the glass on to the counter and just pulled out a wad of money and threw it down before heading for Trish's hotel room.

Luckily for him, Adam had mentioned that he and Trish were rooming next to each other, so Randy only had to figure out whether she was on the left or right hand side of Adam. In his drunken state, he wouldn't be too embarrassed to knock on the wrong door asking for Trish.

Several minutes later and he stood in front of Adam's room door and looked to his left and to his right.

'Which one do I choose first?' he asked himself. With no intelligent answer, he began…

"Eenie, meanie, mino moe…." He continued on until the end of the song and luck pointed him to the door on the right. With a deep breath, he raised his hand and hand knocked loudly. He heard shuffling from inside and the door was open to reveal Trish. Randy mentally breathed a sigh of relief until he realized that he didn't think about how he would start the conversation.

"Randy…what are you doing here?" Trish asked in shock. She looked back into her hotel room and then back at Randy before arching her eyebrows as a way of challenging him to justify his presence at her room door.

"I uh….I came to tell you that….that uh….umm…" he Randy stopped and ran his hands through his hair while tapping his foot softly in the carpeted hallway of the hotel.

"Tell me what….you haven't spoken to me in two months and now you have something to tell me…how about you tell me why you enjoy playing cat and mouse with our friendship…if you can even call it that." Trish crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Randy. He sheepishly ducked his head and stared at the ground for several seconds before looking back up at her.

"You want the truth?"

"It would be nice….for a change" she scoffed sarcastically.

Randy took a deep breath before beginning. In his nervousness, small talk was out of the question.

"I initially broke off our friendship because I was in love with you and I couldn't bare telling you. Then you got together with Dave and he was my best friend so I didn't want to make the situation awkward between us so I thought it best to back out. I didn't have any explanation besides the fact that my feelings for you had changed and I had fallen in love with you…and I couldn't tell you that. Fast forward to Dave leaving and he left me a note saying that he wasn't sure why the friendship between me and you fell apart but he trusted me to take care of you. So I did…or at least I tried to…but then those damn feelings started getting in the way again and I was becoming even more confused then before because Dave wasn't around. So I decided to break it off again. And again, I couldn't tell you anything because I didn't have an explanation besides the truth and I couldn't tell you that…." Randy blew out a large breath and took a step back. He never thought he'd be able to ever say that to her and no matter what happened at least she knew.

He reminded himself that he had nothing to lose, but he knew that was a lie. If she rejected him, then he could no longer put the blame on Trish for not knowing his feelings. Randy watched as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He wasn't shocked by her surprise nature; in fact, he hoped that she didn't speak for awhile…if only to give himself time to prepare for heartbreak.

"Randy…."

"Trish…."

They both said at the same time. Trish nervously laughed and with much protest, she convinced Randy to finish his thoughts before she spoke.

The truth was, Randy didn't know what he wanted to say, he was just afraid of what she should say. He looked her straight in the eyes before moving towards her. With quiet and quick prayer, he leaned down and connected his lips to hers. The moment he felt her, he felt himself melt. He could feel a bit of resistance in her, but within seconds she eased into the kiss and allowed her arms to snake around his neck while he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his hard body. After a minute or two, Randy pulled away and leaned back to look at her. Her face was flush and without make-up, she looked even more beautiful.

"I realize now that I will always love you Trish…no amount of time or people can change that…I know that much….and whatever happens, I want you to know the truth. I want you to know that my abandoning you wasn't because I didn't care enough; it was because I cared too much. It may be selfish…"

Randy stopped his mumbling and looked at Trish. By now, he had moved back to his original place outside in the hall while he looked on at a flabbergasted Trish. Before she could answer, Randy could hear shuffling from inside the hotel room. For the first time, he trained his attention to inside the hotel room. He let his eyes scan the room before settling his gaze back on Trish. It was then that he realized that her hair was hanging out wet and wavy and she was dressed in an oversized dress shirt….a man's dress shirt.

His thoughts were running rampant at the thought that she was in there with another man. His eyes widen at the thought that it was Adam that was keeping Trish company in bed but the voice he heard next wasn't what he was expecting.

"Randy…?"

Randy blinked a couple of times before stuttering out a reply.

"Dave?"

"Yeah man….what are you doing here so late?" Dave questioned with a smirk.

Randy let out a nervous chuckle before looking back at Trish who immediately bowed her head to avoid his gaze. Dave came up from behind and put his arms around Trish's small waist and pulled her close.

"When did you get back?" Randy asked as he rubbed his temples. He was assuming that judging by Dave's nice reception to him being at his girlfriend's hotel room door at 1:30 in the morning, that he didn't suspect anything or hear any of Randy's confession.

"I got back earlier this evening…I wanted to surprise Trish…." Dave looked at him inquisitively.

"Dude…are you drunk?" Dave questioned him.

Trish's head shot up at the mention and she looked at Randy. It quickly dawned on Randy to play it off.

"No…maybe….just a little…I had a bit too much to drink downstairs, but I'll be fine" Randy reassured him.

"Look, I've gotta get going now, I'll catch up with ya later Dave" and with one last look between his best friend and the love his life, Randy walked away and returned to his hotel room.

"Hopefully, I've drunk enough tonight that I won't remember all of this in the morning" he mumbled to himself. But Randy knew that he wouldn't be that lucky. He knew that he would remember all of it when he woke up. If his memory wouldn't allow his to remember the events of tonight, he was sure that the remnants of his broken heart wouldn't let him forget.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, you can shoot me...I'm sorry, I haven't updated in over a month. I could give you a million and one excuses, but I'm not going to. You guys have had such patience with me, I'm surprised I didn't lose you guys by the second chapter, so I sincerely thank you. This has been a long time coming and I'm sorry to make you guys wait to so long. I don't know whatI have planned for this fic until I actually sit down to write the chapters, but I can assure you that it's not going to be as long as Not Like This. In fact, this probably won't go past 10 chapters because I've got something else I want to start writing but I refuse to do so when I've got two other fics still in the writing process. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and please read and review.

I Disclaim.

Trish propped herself up with the help of her arm and peered over at a sleeping Dave. She couldn't help herself as she traced the contours of his chest with her finger. He was finally back…after all that time without him, she didn't think it was possible to miss more than she did, but when she returned to see him getting out of her hotel shower just wrapped in a white towel, she realized just how much she really did miss him. Forgetting about explanations, she leapt into his arms and held on for dear life. He had smiled softly before putting her back on the ground and giving her the sweetest kiss. They hadn't really wasted any time getting physical with one another. She had missed him and it was obvious that he had felt the same about not being with her so they both figured that they would enjoy each other first and talk later.

As Trish reminisced, she was brought back to reality when she realized that a gentle grip was now holding her finger from continuing its adventures along the contours of Dave's well defined chest.

She looked up to met with an inquisitive smile and playful eyes.

"Sorry….I didn't mean to wake you" she offered him sheepishly. He let out a chuckle before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers.

"It's quite alright…" he whispered when he pulled away. Trish smiled gratefully at him before eyeing the clock to see that it was almost noon. Since Dave had left, she had become an early riser but considering how much 'catching up' they did last night, she could tell things were getting back to normal.

"Hun, it's almost twelve, we've gotta get up….I told Amy and Chris that I would meet up with them for a late lunch, I figured you should just come along…they'll be surprised to see you" she said as she hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

"Babe…" Dave trailed off softly. Trish poked her head out of the bathroom door and smiled sweetly at him.

"What is it?...We're going to be late" she said trying to hurry him up.

"Well…it's just that I've been gone a while and I know last night I didn't mention anything because we'd been away from each other for a while….but you have yet to ask me anything. You haven't asked me where I went, or why I left. I was honestly expecting a slap to the face the moment you saw me again" he answered honestly.

"If I slap you now, will your drop the subject?" she asked haughtily. She folded her arms across her chest and Dave could see the slightest quiver of her lips. He could tell that she was about to cry.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be back, and more importantly I'm happy to be back with you, but I know I owe you an explanation. I just can't figure out why you don't feel the same."

Trish broke eye contact and stared at the ground. She bit down on her bottom lip and refused to answer him. 'Was there not a single moral fiber in him that was not intact?' she thought to herself. She was basically handing him a 'get out of jail, free' card and he was throwing it back in her face.

"Trish?" Dave inquired after minutes of uncomfortable silence. When she didn't respond, he gently placed his large hands a top her cheeks and brought her head up to meet his gaze.

She tried to ignore that look in his eyes….the look that pleaded with her to be reasonable with herself. She had never met a man that treated her with so much respect and told her that she should never lower her needs for anyone, not even him.

"I'm scared" she whispered ever so softly.

If he hadn't been paying such close attention to her, he wouldn't have heard her. However, he didn't question her, he knew that she was mulling over her thoughts before she continued so he simply stood there and waited for her to speak again. Just as he predicted, several moments later, she sighed and opened her mouth once again to continue her thought.

"I'm scared of what you might say… I'm scared to find out the real reason why you left."

"I think we really need to talk and let me explain everything to you…but I will say this right now. I didn't leave because I didn't love you and I didn't leave to be with someone else. I haven't been with anyone else and I never could be with anyone else. I love you, Trish. And my reasons for leaving may not seem reasonable to you, but I think it's only because you refuse to allow yourself to contemplate the idea."

Trish scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"Now you've lost me" she said. Before he could respond, she continued.

"Look, I know you're right and we should talk. We will talk" She corrected herself.

"But couldn't we just go to lunch with Amy and Chris and then come back and talk? I'm not trying to ignore this conversation, I trust you Dave and I trust that I have nothing to worry about now. But I also trust my instincts that if we don't show up for lunch, Amy will have my behind the next time she sees me." Trish gave him a small smile before rising on her tip toes and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Alright…deal." And with that, he allowed her to drag him into the bathroom, "to get ready".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy frowned as she looked at the tall figure sitting on the couch, watching infomercials on the television. She doubted he was even paying attention. There was something else on his mind and Stacy was determined to find out. She slowly walked over to him and took a seat on the couch. He didn't move, didn't even flinch. It was as if he didn't even notice she was in the room. Stacy's frown deepened and she decided to be more obvious. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulders. She snuck her hand underneath his light button shirt. She looked up at him as she used her hand to trace patterns along his chest.

Still nothing.

She couldn't take it anymore and she was honestly fed up. What the hell had happened last night? She wasn't stupid. Despite what he thought, she knew he had left her in the middle of the night and when he had come strolling back in, his breath wreaked of alcohol. She figured as much that he had gone down to the bar and gotten drunk…but why? It wasn't like him to get drunk…at least not for nothing. She knew something was bothering him and it irked her that he refused to confide in her. Randy wasn't that close to many people so as she mentally ran down a list of names, there wasn't anyone besides herself that he would talk to. Of course there was Trish, but from what Stacy gathered, they hadn't been speaking recently. She didn't know why but she would probably bet it had something to do with Randy's mood swings. He always seemed to get them when it came to his relationship with Trish and truth be told, Stacy thought he was worse than a woman!

It was several minutes since she had been absorbed in her thoughts before she finally shook out of it.

Enough was enough.

"Randy" she said loudly. If it weren't for being right next to his ear, she wondered if she would have even gotten a reaction out of him. He jumped and turned his head slightly to look at her. He didn't answer, but he raised an inquisitive eyebrow her way.

"What's the matter with you?...and don't tell me it's nothing" she warned him before he even had the chance to brush it off. Randy didn't feel threatened at all and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry…do you wanna get something to eat?" he asked casually. Stacy looked at him incredulously but he only held a look that she could only describe as pompous.

'He thought he could just change the subject and act like it's no big deal and I'm supposed to just go along with it?' Stacy thought to herself. She was beside herself. She felt insulted that he would even try to brush off her attempt to help him as though it was of no use. Well he had better think again because she wasn't having it. She glared at him before getting up from the couch and making her way to the bedroom where she used all her strength to slam it shut.

Not seconds later she heard the door open and Randy offering his apologies.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I have a really bad hangover and it's killing me right now. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just….I just didn't want to snap at you because I was in a bad mood" Randy offered. He gave her an apologetic stare and she could feel her resolve dwindling.

"Why would you get drunk anyway?" Stacy fired back.

'Because it was the only way to tell the woman I love how much she meant to me…and it still backfired in my face' Randy thought to himself. But that's not what he told Stacy.

I couldn't sleep last night and I was bored. I didn't want to wake you so I just decided to slip downstairs to the bar and have a couple of drinks. I got into a really interesting conversation with the bartender who happened to be from my part of St. Louis. As we mindlessly talked, he continued to fill my glass for free, might I add. It was weird, because the alcohol had this rushing effect with me. One moment I was fine and then the next, I could feel the alcohol coursing through my veins and it was only then that we both realized just how much I had to drink." Randy sighed and looked at Stacy. She took a moment before smiling at him and throwing her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry I overreacted…but it would have all been avoided if you had just said that in the first place." Randy gave her a small smile.

'When did I learn to lie so well?' his guilty conscience taunted him.

"How about that food now? Instead of ordering in, let's go out for lunch instead" she suggested. Randy silently nodded his head in approval and within minutes, they were out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish and Dave waved bye to Chris and Amy as they made began making their way out of the restaurant hand in hand. After a long battle between who would pay, a game of rock, paper, scissors between Chris and Dave, had Chris winning the honour of emptying his wallet to pay for the bill.

"And they say the female species is weird" Amy had leaned over and muttered. Trish giggled and gave her best friend a serious look.

"Well, at least we know we're not stuck with cheap skates" Trish said optimistically. Amy only laughed at the thought as they both continued to stare at both men through their hands in the air before battling it out with their symbolic hand gestures.

She hadn't realized she was smiling to herself until Dave bent down and kissed her on her ear. She turned to look at him before breaking out in a grin. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I told you that they would be excited to see you" she gloated. He playfully smiled before a frown marred his exoticly handsome features.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I left my cell in the restaurant" he said as he began re-checking his pockets for it. When he came up with nothing, he looked at her.

"Did I give it to you?" Trish shook her head negatively.

"It must be in the restaurant, just go in and check, I'll wait out here for you" Trish said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" and he was gone. Trish dallied along the streets outside as she let her eyes roam across all the building structures and the people passing by. Her eyes fell upon a familiar couple and though she felt bad for even entertaining the idea, she didn't have enough time to look away because the tall blonde had already caught sight of her.

"Trish!" she heard her name being called out. Trish put a smile on her face and opened her arms to the tall blonde that came running in her direction with her arms already outstretched.

"Hey, Stace…what's up?" Trish asked. Her eyes darted to Randy's and the moment their eyes made contact, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"We just came by here looking to pick somewhere to eat…how is this place?" Stacy asked.

"It's great…the food's really good" Trish offered her. She stuck her hands in the back of her hip hugging jeans. The action made her pants ride a bit lower than where it already was. Such a simple action had Randy's mind running with ideas.

"Is that Dave talking to that bald man?" Stacy asked as she was peering into the restaurant. Trish quickly turned around to confirm it was Dave. A smile spread across Stacy's face.

"You must be ecstatic to have him back! I'm gonna go say hi and see if there's a table that's already available for us….babe you don't mind if we eat here do you?" she asked turning her attention to Randy. Randy smiled and shook his head.

"Ok, good. You stay here and keep Trish company while I go in and do my thing and I'll be back." Without waiting for his reply, Stacy bounded into the restaurant, making her way towards welcoming back Dave. Trish could hear her shrieks from outside of the restaurant and she couldn't help but laugh. For a fleeting moment, she had forgotten that Randy was even there. Silence passed through them that was hardly comfortable so Trish decided to take the bait and ask what she needed to ask. If anything, it could probably alleviate some of the confusion she felt.

"Randy…." She began before clearing her throat and mumbling a few incoherent words.

He didn't respond to her but she could tell that when he focused his gaze on her that he was listening.

"About last night…."

Randy pretended to be confused.

"What about it?" Randy asked. Trish gave him a quizzical stare.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

He shook his head and he saw her frown.

"You don't remember coming to my hotel room and….and…" she trailed off.

"Never mind, if you don't remember, it probably wasn't that important anyway" she sighed.

"Yeah, well I was pretty drunk…what did I say?" he asked curiously, continuing to play along.

Trish shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"You know…actually, I kinda forget. I guess it wasn't that important after all" she said.

He was probably imagining it, but he could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice, not to mention that she looked disappointed by his response. However, judging by her response, he gathered that she was unknowingly playing along with his game.

If he didn't remember, then neither did she.

They fell into that awkward silence and Trish prayed that Dave would be back soon. Her prayers were answered when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tiny waist.

"Hey man" Dave acknowledged Randy. Randy greeted him with a smile and stuck out his hand to shake.

"Glad to see you back man" Randy said politely.

"Thanks…by the way, did you get what you wanted when you came by last night?" Dave inquired.

"Randy came over to your hotel room last night?" a voice came from behind Trish and Dave who were standing in front of the doorway. Trish didn't miss Randy's eye grow wide.

It finally dawned on Trish.

'Could he possibly be playing stupid about last night?' the more she thought about it, the more her theory started to make sense. She could see Randy stuttering for an explanation and though he wasn't the most consistent friend that she ever had, and they always seemed to fall in and out of their friendship, she figured she owed him for the days that he spent with her. She wasn't sure what his intentions were but he was nothing if not a gentleman during the time they spent together. Thinking about everything with Randy, Dave and even how Stacy fit into everything was giving her a headache and she decided for her sake, it would be best if she simply stopped. She broke out of her reverie to hear Stacy's voice growing louder, demanding an explanation. She didn't seem to care that they were still in the middle of the street.

"No need to get worked up Stace, I think this is all a misunderstanding" Trish began to reassure her friend. She felt bad having to lie to her, but if she was in fact wrong and Randy was drunk enough to do something as stupid as confess his love for her and kiss her for the simple fact that he was drunk, than Trish would feel like a fool if she called him on it.

Stacy turned her glare to Trish and her eyes immediately softened.

"I think Randy had a bit too much to drink and he couldn't remember his room number. It was by pure luck that he happened to knock on my door, I guess, he seemed kinda surprised to see me" Trish was lying through her teeth and Randy was surprised at how good she was at it too.

Stacy apologized once again to Randy and the two couples decided it was time to part ways. Dave grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her close against his back as he tried to guide her way back to the hotel. As she passed Randy, she didn't miss as he mouthed a 'thank you' her way and Randy didn't miss the look she sent him.

'Yeah…'she thought to herself.

'He's lying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within ten minutes, Trish and Dave made it back to their room. They immediately went to change their clothes. Dave finished before Trish and took a seat on the couch waiting for her. He noticed a book lying on the table so he picked it up to occupy himself in the meantime. Trish always loved books and she could always be seen with a new one every other couple days. Dave flipped through the pages of the book until he came to a page that was book marked. It wasn't the page that caught his interest, it was the book mark. Well, it wasn't really a bookmark. It was a vertical row consisting of four pictures that were taken in a photo booth. The bottom initialed the name of an amusement park. Dave stared at the pictures of Trish and Randy. She looked happy. He looked happy. The looked happy together. Dave frowned.

'Had he come back too soon?' he asked himself.

He heard Trish opening the bathroom door and he quickly shut the book and placed it back on the side table. She came out and sat in his lap with her head resting against his chest. Dave lovingly stroked her hair with one hand while the other soothingly rubbed her thigh. After a moment of silence, he figured it was now or never.

"Trish….I think it's time we talk."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, finally...an update! lol. I apologize for how long it's been and it seems everytime I update I'm always apologizing for the same thing so I'm gonna really really try to keep up with myself because I've got another fic I want to start but I refuse to start until I finish at least one of my current fics. I don't have too many chapters left of this fic or of 'The Past Revisited'. I'm not sure how I'll make it all work but I will some how. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and remember to review...it's always appreciated.

I Disclaim: I don't own any of them but I assure you that if I did, I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfics...if you get what I'm saying, lol.

Trish raised her head slightly off of his chest to look up at him. She raised a single eyebrow in curiosity but there was nothing to be curious about. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about why he left. He had already warned her that he didn't leave to be with someone else and that he loved her but if he didn't leave because of that, Trish wondered what he could have possibly left for that he couldn't have told her about it.

Dave looked down at her and for the first time, he realized that he never really thought about what he was going to say to her, just that he knew that they had to eventually have this conversation. If he knew her like he thought he did, she would be half hurt by his explanation and the other half of her would be simply livid.

She looked up at him with wide eyes that looked so innocent; Dave couldn't bare it any longer. He slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow, passionate and highly erotic.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea to do this right now' Dave thought to himself but he couldn't stop. He felt her suck on his bottom lip and he immediately used his tongue to delve into her mouth. Trish sat up a bit on his lap and moved one leg over so that she was now straddling him. Her hands were tangled in his hair as his hand slowly made its way up her thighs, lifting the thin satin material of her teddy as he did so. The kiss was growing more and more heated and Dave felt that if he didn't end it soon, the last thing they would be doing is talking.

With much effort, Dave slowly pulled away from the kiss which left both of them flushed and feeling a bit hot…but in a good way.

"Let's talk first…and then we can continue though I'm pretty sure that you might not want to do that when I've finished saying what I have to say." Trish remained straddled in his lap, she didn't bother to move but her stillness was indication enough that she was nervous.

"Babe…" Dave began but was interrupted by the sound of the knocking on the door. Neither would admit it, but they both released a sigh of relief. Trish slowly lifted herself off of Dave before getting up to answer the door.

She opened the door only to reveal her red-headed friend.

"Hey Ames…what brings you by?" Trish asked with a smile, glad that Amy had such bad timing.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I just really need to talk to someone and there's no one else I would rather talk to than you….if you're busy I can come back later" Amy offered but she didn't hide her disappointment at the thought of having to put off their conversation until later.

"Of course it's alright…come on in." Amy smiled in relief and made her way into the room. She greeted Dave and apologized if she was intruding on anything but she promised him that it was really important and that she wouldn't have bothered Trish unless she really felt it necessary. He was more than understanding and so he got up and excused himself, letting both women know that he would be watching TV in the bedroom if they needed anything.

"You're lucky Trish" Amy said out of no where. Trish watched Dave's retreated back but swung around to face Amy.

"Why is that?" Trish asked with a small smile.

"He's an amazing guy…and don't tell Chris that I've told this to you, but when we get into heated arguments, I always tease him about how if you hadn't got your claws into Dave before me, then we wouldn't be having a fight."

"I know that I'm lucky…but I'm sure Chris doesn't find that very funny" Trish sympathized for her fellow Canadian friend but she couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips just picturing Chris instantly becoming regretful.

"Oh I know, but I can't help it, sometimes he just gets on my nerves and he's so stubborn sometimes too" Amy chuckled.

"You're preaching to the choir…I know exactly what you're talking about or have you forgotten how long I've known Chris. I know that he doesn't take it personally but considering that he's usually always wrong…if that's the only way to get him to admit it, might as well milk it for all it's worth" Trish let out a soft giggle before her gaze softened on Amy. They strode over to the couch and sat down facing one another, their legs propped up on the sofa cushions.

"Call my psychic or something, but I don't think you came here to talk about that…is there something wrong?" Trish asked worriedly as she placed a hand on top of her friend's knees as a way of offering her help.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it…I'm pregnant." Amy let out a sigh and Trish's face broke out into a huge smile…that is until she noticed that Amy wasn't nearly as happy about the news as she was.

"That's not a good thing?" Trish asked questioningly.

Amy looked up at her friend and bit her lip, a habit she had learned from Trish whenever she was nervous or put on the spot.

"I feel like such a horrible person Trish…really I do, but I don't want this baby." As soon as the words left her lips, she immediately regretted it, especially after hearing the tiny gasp Trish couldn't manage to contain. It seemed like several minutes of silence before either of them spoke.

"You must think I'm horrible…" Amy began. Trish immediately cut her off.

"I don't think you're horrible Amy. Whatever your reasons are, I can't possibly judge you because I'm not nor have I ever been in your shoes. I can't imagine not wanting my own child and forgive me if I'm assuming too much, but you've never crossed my mind as someone who would truly feel regretful about being pregnant."

Trish eyed her wearily, hoping that she didn't upset the already fragile woman sitting in front of her.

"I understand what you're saying Trish but there's so many things to consider. First of all, I'm hardly maternal. I'm not like you Trish. I don't have the most genuine affection for kids and the feelings mutual on their part as well. This is such bad timing…I mean, I love this business and you know that and can relate to that more than anyone else I know. I've spent more than half of my career sitting at home on the injured list and now than I finally get to comeback and make my mark, this happens. It seems like nothing ever goes the way I want it to."

Trish nodded in understanding while she contemplated her words.

"Have you told Chris already?" Amy's silence was enough confirmation for Trish.

"Okay. I know you're worried about the whole timing thing and I know that you're desperately trying to figure out what to do next. You weren't planning on this and in truth, most people don't plan their pregnancies. But before you consider anything, you really need to talk to Chris."

"I'm scared T." Amy softly admitted.

"I know you are. You forget how well I know the both of you. You're not scared that he'll be upset, you're scared because you know that he'll be ecstatic about it and you're not. Listen, you guys need to figure out your options together and you need to be with each other every step of the way. I'll support you no matter what Amy, but you need to remember that your decision will affect you the most and as someone who loves you very much, I want you to be happy but promise me that you'll give the situation some more time to think about it…your feelings might change." Trish offered her a genuine smile and Amy gladly returned it.

"I better go. I think I'll talk to Chris tonight. I don't know how I'm gonna tell him that I don't really want this baby, but I have to figure out something." Trish nodded her head in understanding as she escorted Amy to the front door. After pulling her in for a hug and reminding her that she would be there if she needed anything, they bid their goodbyes.

Trish sauntered into the bedroom where Dave immediately looked up from the television screen.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he opened his arms so that she could join him on the bed.

"Not really…but I have faith that things will be okay soon" she replied as she thought about her friend and her predicament. She turned slightly in his arms and looked up at him. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to know, but the conversation was inevitable so she decided to bite.

"So let's finish that conversation that we barely started" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the fourth time he heard her sigh in his arms and he knew that only meant that she needed to talk and it was probably serious. He silently promised himself that if she did it one more time that he would take the bait. It was only a matter of minutes before she released her patterned sign and Randy could no longer take it.

"What's wrong Stace?" he asked as he looked down at the tall blonde that was stretched out along the couch, her upper body resting comfortably against his bare chest.

"Oh nothing" was her simply reply.

Randy rolled his eyes and was about to respond but was interrupted by a swat on his arm.

"Ow….what was that for?" he asked.

"Don't act all innocent, I saw you roll your eyes from the reflection on the TV screen" Stacy replied with a smirk.

He mumbled an apology before returning to the subject at hand.

"Don't tell me it's nothing because if it were nothing, you wouldn't have spent the last half hour sighing as though you've got the world of problems to think about. You wanted my attention…now you've got it…please don't shut me out."

"You're hardly anyone to be giving advice on shutting people out" she bit out. She instantly felt bad and turned his arms to apologize face to face.

"Don't say you're sorry when you and I both know that you meant it."

Stacy bit her lip and averted her eyes from him. Her comment was enough to make everything clear to him. He knew what she wanted to talk about and unfortunately, it was the most dreaded question that he could possibly think of at the moment.

"Just ask me…I know you want to" he urged her on. She met his eyes this time and after a moment's of hesitation, Randy noticed a determine glare replace her previously apologetic eyes.

"Fine….where are things going between us Randy? Sometimes I think we're on the same page and we're happy and then other times I feel as though we're drifting apart and that the only place we're going is headed straight for a dead end. I care a lot about you Randy but if you don't feel the same way, I refuse to let you string me along because in the end, I'm the only one that's gonna end up getting hurt."

Honestly, he was expecting to hear everything she just said, but that still didn't prepare him for an answer.

'What did he want?' the question seemed so simple yet it was the hardest question to answer….well in some ways. He knew what he really wanted, but he also knew he couldn't have it. Was he willing to just settle? Stacy didn't deserve that and as hard as he has been on himself in the past, he knew that he didn't deserve that either. He cared about Stacy and he would never want to hurt her, but the longer he allowed their relationship to go one, the more damage was being done.

As he contemplated with himself and his answer, he had completely forgotten that Stacy was waiting. When he finally noticed her looking at him with keen interest he opened his mouth up to speak. He wasn't sure what he was going to say so he only hoped that whatever came out wasn't going to make him look like an idiot or make her hate him forever.

"Stace…"

She held up a hand to stop him.

"Randy…if it's taken you this long to give me an answer, then chances are that you don't have that 'type' of feelings for me."

She paused to look at his sullen form before continuing.

"I can't understand whether you haven't figured it out or whether you're trying to deny it and tell yourself that this can work, but I honestly do believe that you never had the intentions of hurting me…"

"That was never my intention" Randy said, echoing her sentiments. Stacy stood from the couch and Randy followed suit. She held his hands for a while, just revelling in his touch…long enough so that it would stay with her for a while.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked him with a little smile. He broke out into a huge grin and it was the first real smile that she had seen in a while.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." As they embraced, she couldn't help but ask.

"Randy…."

They both pulled away to look at one another. She lightly traced his lips with her finger as she stared at him mesmerized. When she finally met his eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Just once more…" and with that Randy lowered his head and their lips met in a sweet goodbye kiss. Once they pulled away, Stacy informed him that she would stay with Torrie. He walked her out to the door and they bid their goodbyes. He was about to walk back into his room when Stacy turned around and called out his name.

"Randy…"

He stopped and turned around to give her an inquisitive look.

"As a friend….tell her how you really feel before it's too late."

At first he was confused but it quickly dawned on him that she was talking about Trish. Thankfully, Stacy didn't wait for him to ask questions but rather continued.

"She's a wonderful woman Randy and considering how much you love her, I'm sure you already know that. It's a big risk, but I have a strong hunch that it may be the best risk you'll ever take." She offered a genuine smile and a wink and she was off down the hall.

It wasn't her words that instantly gave him the courage. He had thought about the same things she has just told him countless times before. But it was the mere fact that she supported him. She honestly thought that things would pay off and it was enough of a confidence booster to make up for all that he had lacked in the past.

He would tell Trish Stratus how he felt…except this time, he was going to make sure he stayed sober for this confession.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, it's been forever but my comp is finally fixed and despite the fact that I've got a whole bunch of shit to get done before university starts, I thought you guys were more deserving, lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I apologize for no Randy/Trish scenes, but I needed to get the Amy/Chris drama out of the way because I really need to get this fic finished, as well as The Past Revisted so instead of letting my imagination run wild much like how it was during 'Not like This' I'm not gonna be making a mini saga out of these two stories. When I put a lot of twists in my stories, I receive a lot of death threats (and you know who you are) lol. Hope you enjoy and please remember to read and review.

I Disclaim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave sighed as he looked down at the petite blonde in his arms. She would either understand his reasons or get angry and though he's pretty sure the second option seemed more likely, he had to tell her and there was only one way to do it.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently while he took his other hand to rest it under her chin.

"Baby….you know I love you more than anything in this world and your happiness is more important to me than my own…."

Trish looked at his expectantly, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. She held her breath and forced her breathing to remain calm.

"See the thing is, when I look at Trish, I see the woman I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I wanna be the one that makes you smile when your feeling down and I wanna be the one that can make you laugh even when your angry….I wanna be so many things for you but I just think that there's someone else that does that already. Someone that's not me and I don't want you to sacrifice your love to be with me when there's something better out there for you."

Trish's forehead creased in confused before anger quickly replaced her delicate features. She shook her hand free of Dave's and narrowed her eyes into angry slits.

"If this your more creative way of giving me 'It's not you, it's me' break-up speech, then please, do me a favour and just don't waste your breath." She moved quickly to get away from him but he pulled her back to him.

"I knew you would take this the wrong way." He closed his eyes for a second to recollect his thoughts and opened them up again to be met with Trish's watery hazel eyes.

"This isn't about wanting to break up with you Trish. This is about wanting you to really evaluate what it is you want in your life because as much as I'm sure you'd like to deny it, we both know that there's a part of you that longs for something more and because I love you so much, I don't want you to just settle. You are Trish Stratus, you shouldn't have to settle for anything, you deserve all that your heart desires…"

"My heart desires you Dave…" She cut him off. He gave her a look as if to tell her to be realistic.

"I love you and I'm honestly offended that you think that I would lie to you about that. The entire time that you've been gone, I've missed you and I've cried for you and if it weren't for the fact that Randy had been there for me, I would've remained a big mess until you returned." Trish didn't realize just how much she had said but Dave didn't miss a single word of it.

"Trish I have never doubted that you loved me. I know you love me and I know that we could both live our lives together and get married, have kids and the whole enchilada and we would be happy. But your love for me isn't do or die. It's not like a 'bottom of the ninth, two outs and two strikes, homerun to left field'…" Trish gave him a sceptical look and Dave couldn't help but chuckle.

"What I'm trying to say is that you love me the best way you can, but you've forgotten that there's more than one way to love someone. While I was gone, I asked Randy to take care of you and…."

"You what?" Trish asked incredulously.

"Look, I know you don't need taking care of, but I wanted to see for myself how things would work out and my suspicions were right"  
"God dammit Dave, you're speaking in fuckin' riddles, just tell what it is you're trying to say because the faster your finish, the sooner I can start yelling at you."

"Fine, let me put it this way. I leave for a while and you're a big mess, that is until Randy came into the picture. Now let's rewind to the beginning of our relationship. You and Randy were so close that I had to ask the both of you if you were seeing each other because the two of your certainly came off as a couple. I started dating you, you and Randy fell out of touch and for months Trish you were depressed. Nothing I did really made things better for you and that's when I started having this tiny voice in my head tell me that maybe you had lost a love before you even let yourself realize that it was there. To this day, you still think about him a lot and I can tell because even in the most oddest ways, you bring him up in our conversation. You still steal glances at him when you're in the same room together and I've always noticed the smile on your face whenever he acknowledges you. You always seem a bit more happier whenever he's around, even when you're both avoiding each other. In all our time together, I've wanted to be more than just your boyfriend…I wanted to be your best friend but that spot has always been filled. As much you've tried to hide it on the outside….inside, we both know that there'll never be another someone that can take his place."

Dave finally stopped to weigh in on her facial expression. He saw so many emotions dancing across her beautiful face he wasn't sure what to think. But the most unexpected to thing came out of her mouth.

"Dave….God, I am so sorry" she mumbled as she bowed her head and began to cry. He quickly pulled her close and pleaded with her not to cry.

"Don't cry. You have nothing to feel sorry for. I know your love for me is real and I also know that sometimes when we lose things in life, we like to convince ourselves that we're better off without it just so we can soften the hurt that we feel." He pulled her away from him to brush away her tears as he lifted her head so that she could meet his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you because your heart wants something different than mine, but I will be mad if you don't start listening to it."

"I think I need some to time to really digest all of this stuff" she said in between a small hiccup.

"Promise me one thing Trish…." he whispered. She looked up at him, ready to give this man whatever it is he asked for.

"Promise me that I can finally be your friend."

Trish nodded her head and embraced him hard. Holding on for dear life, she figured she should at least try and lighten the mood. She had done too much crying for one night.

"Hey, just for the record, you are the best break-upper I've ever met" she giggled. He playfully flung her over and started tickling her. She was seconds away from crying 'Mercy' when a startling knock at the door stopped them both. Judging by the incessant knocking, whatever it was was urgent. Both of them jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open.

"She's pregnant! I assume you know about this?" Chris Jericho huffed as he stormed into the room.

"Ch..Chris?…why are you so upset?" Trish asked hesitantly. She knew that Amy needed some time to come to grips with her pregnancy but only God knows what she would do if Chris told her that he didn't want the baby either.

Dave quickly hugged Trish and gave her a peck on the cheek before quietly leaving the room. He knew her close friendship with Chris and Amy and if there was any time when he knew that he was not wanted, it was right at that moment.

"Chris talk to me." Trish pleaded. Chris walked over to the couch and plopped himself down. He placed his head in his hands and Trish could see his shoulders begin to shake. He was crying….

She quickly moved over to him on the couch and hugged him. They rocked back and forth as she simply rubbed her hand up and down his back and listen to his soft sobs. With his head buried in her neck she could hear his faint whisper.

"She doesn't want the baby Trish... She doesn't want the baby."

It suddenly dawned on Trish exactly what was going on. Amy had told Chris about her possibly not wanting to keep the baby and it seemed that Chris felt the opposite. She was partly relieved yet still worried for Amy. Perhaps she shouldn't have just assumed that Amy would 'see the light'. Trish held Chris a little tighter as he continued to repeat his little mantra over and over; his voice growing hoarser by the second until she couldn't hear him any longer.

Chris sat for hours in Trish's arms as he let everything he was feeling out in the open. They talked, they laughed a little but they mostly stayed quiet. No matter all the jokes they could think of, both their thoughts always drifted back to the same damn thing and it was quite unnerving for Trish.

Chris left to grab a bottle of water, leaving Trish to herself for a couple of moments. If there was anything she was sure of, she knew Chris had to go back to Amy and face her sometime and she was hoping it was soon. The longer they avoided one another, the harder it would be to talk things out and figure out what they were going to do. She knew the feeling all too well though she'd hate to admit it. She had Randy to deal with still but she wouldn't worry about that now. There were more important things at hand

Chris made his way back to her and handed her an extra bottle that he had brought along. He plopped down beside her and was about to comment on something when they heard a knock at the door. Trish let out a deep sigh before getting up. She seemed to be very popular tonight.

She opened the door to be met with a vision of red hair as it quickly made its way into her room. Before Trish could say anything, Amy turned around, with bloodshot and puffy eyes before letting the tears fall again. Trish quickly gathered her into her arms and soothingly rubbed her back for comfort. She wasn't sure what to do. As much as she wanted to help her friends, she wasn't sure if she could. If her situation was any indication, she was probably the worst person to come to for help. The carpet had been completely pulled out from under her in less than a day and forced her to re-evaluate everything she thought she had put behind her.

"Sweetie, you need to talk to him…." Trish said stating the obvious.

"He's gonna hate me even more Trish." Amy said as she pulled away from her to look at the smaller blonde.

"Ames, he doesn't hate you and why would you possibly say that he would hate even more?" Trish asked curiously.

"Yeah, why would I hate you even more now Amy?" Chris interrupted, startling the two beauties by the doorway.

Amy's eyes grew wide as saucers and she instinctively moved closer to Trish for support. Trish wasn't sure what Amy wanted to say, but Amy obviously felt that it would further upset Chris.

"What is it Amy?" Chris bit out. Of course he still loved her, but he was tired and he wasn't up to playing twenty one questions.

"I'm not pregnant" Amy whispered. At first Trish wasn't sure she heard right but when Chris' voice echoed throughout her hotel room, she was sure things would only get worse.

"What do you mean you're not pregnant?….You…What did you do?" Chris asked with panic as he moved closer and grabbed her hands and held them in his own. He couldn't bring himself to say the words but he had hoped that he was wrong.

"When I told the two of you that I was pregnant, I had taken two home pregnancy tests and they both came out positive so I was sure that I was pregnant." Amy took a deep sigh before continuing on in a soft shaky voice.

"The doctor just called and told me that my test came out negative. I must've gotten confused with the instructions or something, but I was wrong." She looked up just in time to see the look of disappointment on Chris' face.

"You both know that I felt like I wasn't ready for this child, but I know how much you wanted to be a father Chris, and it still broke my heart to think that I would have to tell you that there wasn't gonna be a baby. I love you Chris and I don't wanna lose you, but I can't say that I'm not a bit relieved that this was a false alarm. I wanna have a family with you Chris, but right now is just not the time…I can stand you being angry, I can stand you yelling at me, and I can even stand you giving me the silent treatment for a while, but I could never live with myself if I knew that my feelings hurt you to the extent that you begin to hate me." Amy bowed her head shamefully and Trish immediately reached out to place a hand on her back.

"Look at me" Chris told her. When she finally managed to look him in the eyes, he allowed a small smile to pass his lips.

"I don't hate you and I never could hate you. You can't help the way you feel and though I would've loved to be a father right now, as long as I know that I can grow old with you and have little rugrats running around in the future, it's all worth the wait for me." He leaned down and kissed a smiling Amy who fervently returned the kiss. Trish gave the a couple of minutes before clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Look, I love you guys and I'm more than thrilled that you two have settled everything, but please, take this to your room. This room may not see some hot action from me, but that doesn't mean that I need you guys to fill in" she giggled.

"What do you mean?…you and Dave fighting?" Chris asked as Amy shot her a look of confusion.

"No…we decided to end things….on good terms" she added quickly.

"He's made me see that I have a lot of re-evaluating to do when it comes to my love life and I think I need to find out once and for all."

"Oh, you mean Randy right?" Chris said very casually.

"How would you know?" Amy asked, turning her attention to Chris.

"Oh come on. Everyone thought that the two of them were going out despite their "we're just friends" speech and the guys actually had a bet going on to see when the two of you would eventually come out and admit that the two of you were dating. However, Dave came into the picture and we all ended up losing the bet" Chris explained.

Trish stared in shock at Chris. Did everyone see it but her? Sure she had crushed on Randy in the beginning of their friendship but the moment he had started dating the hot brunette that worked on crew, she was sure that he wouldn't be interested and it was enough of a reinforcement that he just saw her as a friend. How could she have possibly made herself believe that those feelings were gone if they weren't?

"Ummm, I'm gonna go for a walk so if you don't mind, I want you guys out, I don't trust the two of you in my hotel room when you're most likely gonna be celebrating with make-up sex. With all my troubles, I don't need to be spazzing over whether you've christened the sheets I need to sleep on" she laughed though she was more than serious.

As they made their way out in the hallway, Trish set out in the opposite direction towards the elevators.

"Have fun guys" she called out in a sing song voice.

"Oh we will" Amy shouted back .

"I'm sure you will" Trish said laughingly to herself. At least someone was getting lucky tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know I usually alternate with my updates on fics so originally I should be updating my other fic but I'm really trying to find out the best way to put everything I want into the fic without having to go on in countless chapters. I really want to get it over with and who knows...I might just leave another cliff hanger again, lol. Anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember to please read and review.

I Disclaim

Trish Stratus sighed deeply as she took in the night air and the stillness of her surroundings. Everything seemed so peaceful. Her surroundings were much like all that she yearned to feel like, yet at the moment, she felt much the opposite. Her insides felt chaotic and confused. She wasn't sure whether she was coming or going and she sure as hell didn't know what to do next. She was dumped not too long ago by a man that she loved. The realization that her love wasn't the type of love that he deserved was understandable and it only managed to leave Trish in awe of her obliviousness. How could she miss all that? How did he manage to see through every little thing she did, yet here she stood in the corner of an unfamiliar street desperately looking for answers….answers that Dave had already given, but they were answers that she refused to believe. If she allowed herself to accept his theory, that would mean that Trish was indeed truly, madly and deeply in love with Randy Orton and she couldn't bare to think of the whole new set of complications that would arise from that realization….especially if Randy didn't feel the same. She could admit that she had had a crush on him, she could even admit that she thought he was incredibly good-looking. Hell, she would even admit that she missed seeing him, holding him, laughing with him. If she allowed herself to be completely honest with herself, she knew she missed everything about him. Though, that was one confession that would never leave past her lips until she was ready to truly admit it to herself.

Trish stopped to take a look around. The place looked a bit familiar but she couldn't be quite sure where she was going. She bit down on her lip…a nervous habit that both Randy and Dave teased her about.

"This wasn't a very smart thing to do Trish" she admonished herself under her breath. She kept on walking until she reached the city pier. From far, the water looked incredibly still, but as she came closer, all of the little ferry lights strung along the pier deck illuminated the water allowing her to see the tiniest of movement in the water. The scene before her was to compelling for her to simply walk away. She quickened her pace until she reached the ledge and looked over. Even in the dark she could tell that the water was clear. She stared back at her reflection and for a second, she pondered whether or not she really knew the woman who was staring back at her from below. Her thoughts were put on hold quickly when another reflection joined her.

"Is there enough room here for me to hang out as well?"

Trish's eyes quickly moved from staring at the water to staring at the tall man standing beside her.

"There's plenty of room" she whispered back softly.

He nodded his head and looked around at the surroundings before returning his gaze back to her. He couldn't help but take in her beauty as she stood before him. She was donned in a beat up styled light blue jeans and she wore a simple navy blue hoody that rested well above her belly button, showing off her amazing abs. Not to mention, the zipper was pulled down, giving a nice show of cleavage but not too much. He bit his bottom lip as he finally realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the hoody. He bit back a moan and forced himself to stay focused. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Looking at her right now, should anyone ask, in his honest opinion, he had never seen a woman look so beautiful.

His thoughts and appreciative glances were interrupted.

"Randy….you still there?" Trish laughed softly as she waved a hand in front of his face. He sent her a small smile before trying to get back serious.

"Was I interrupting you?…You looked like you had something important on your mind" he mentioned observantly.

Trish hesitated but decided to explain things to him…well not everything.

"Dave and I broke up" she said. She didn't miss the look of surprise and then concern on his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Was it a mutual thing?…" he quickly added, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to" not wanting to overstep his boundaries. His relationship with Trish was definitely a rocky one and that was putting it mildly. He didn't want to risk upsetting her and not to mention he was nervous as hell talking to her and he would do anything to put off reminding himself of the promise he had made to himself earlier.

"Uh, no I don't mind you asking….It was a mutual thing I guess. Dave initiated it and I was upset at first but he explained and made me realize that maybe there's something else out there for me…something that's meant to complete and make me better or happier and according to Dave, he thinks I'm sabotaging myself just so I won't have to face the possibility of rejection" she laughed softly but it was becoming harder for her to deny that it was the truth. Randy's eyebrow shut up in curiosity. Her explanation was brief at most, but her words had more meaning beyond them. It was either meaning that she wasn't willing to share with him, or meaning that meant for him to figure it out.

'Tell her dammit!…Here's your chance' Randy's conscious screamed at him. But the loud beating in his chest told him he wasn't ready to lay it all on the line and finally tell her the truth.

They stood their awkwardly waiting for the other to speak.

"Stacy and I broke up as well" Randy offered lamely. Even he wasn't sure what the intentions of that statement were but at least it broke the eerie silence between them.

Now it was Trish's turn to send him a sympathetic and concerned look. He knew she was silently asking him the same question he had asked her so he didn't wait for her to further the conversation by asking.

"It was mutual as well. I think we're both in different places in our lives and we both want different things." Randy mentally weighed his words and realized how truthful they were in a very cryptic sort of way.

She nodded her head in understanding and decided to change the subject.

"Dave told me about the letter you left him when he went away."

At first, Randy wasn't sure what she was talking about but then it dawned on him. It was that letter that created this situation for Randy. It was that same damn letter that eventually led him to finally admit that he wanted this woman and no other would do. It was that letter that made him realize, that he needed to take the risk and hope that it paid off. Unfortunately, the letter didn't come with the baggage of confidence that he needed to pull it all off.

He cleared his throat and desperately thought of something to say but then Trish decided to continue.

"It's funny…I remember that night you approached me as if it were yesterday. I was beyond surprised that you would actually make conversation and want to hang out with me again. If you had told me you were doing an old friend a favour by watching his girlfriend for him, it would've saved me a lot of confusion." He was sure he heard a bit of anger and sadness in her voice and he decided to explain himself the best way possible.

"Yes, I agreed to take care of you because Dave asked me to, but it's not like I was pretending to have fun with you because of Dave's request. I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you….I've always enjoyed spending time with you…."

Randy kept going on but truth be told, Trish had stopped listening after that. Her mind wandered with so many thoughts that it began to give her a headache. She stared at his lips as it continued to move but yet the last thing she wanted was to listen to him talk. She closed her eyes for a second and said a silent prayer and with a surge of confidence rushing through her veins, she moved closer and kissed him.

Her lips against his stopped Randy's drabble immediately. At first, they stood there, lips connected. She could feel the pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach. She was convinced that when she pulled away, Randy would be furious with her decision to kiss him, however all those inhibitions were thrown out the window as he then leaned further down to deepen the kiss. His hands slowly moved along the side of her thighs to land on her hips. She put one hand on his chest in which she could clearly feel the outline of his hard rock abs as it was barely covered in a thin white cotton half way buttoned shirt. Her other hand instinctively moved to the back of his neck as she gripped his short hair and eventually moved her way down to gently scrape the back of her neck with her fingertips. They both unintentionally let out a soft groan as Randy pulled her closer so that she was flush against his body. She was pressed right up against his increasing manhood and the feelings shooting through him were beyond any feeling he had ever experienced or thought possible. He moved them a bit toward the railing and braced her against it. Both in need of air, they barely pulled away before he licked her lips and once again divulged his warm tongue into her mouth.

She was going to lose it. She felt like she was on fire, except she didn't want anyone to put the flames out. She wanted him….plain and simple. Physically, the man was beyond anything she had experienced and they were only kissing! Her body ached to feel his touch on every inch of her bare skin but if there was anything stopping her, it was the fact that they were in a very public space. In that moment, she was willing to throw caution to the wind and give in to her desires….Fuck the consequences. She could deal with those later.

Some time passed and the kisses got gentler as his caresses slowly teased her exposed stomach. It was a weird feeling for her. Being in his arms and having him kiss her and touch her…it made her feel…..special. His touches made her feel like he only wanted her and if she only knew the truth, she would understand just how true that really was. They finally pulled away and for the first time, their eyes connected and they left every emotion unmasked in their eyes. Trish was the first to break the eye contact. She gently touch his lips with her index finger and revelled in their softness…the same softness she felt just moments ago against her own lips and skin. She gave him a small smile and without a word she turned and walked away, leaving him on the pier to stand in confusion and shock over their kiss and her sudden abruptness in leaving.

As she walked away, she examined every damn emotion that she felt. Trish Stratus knew the difference between lust and love. Her body lusted after him. But what did her heart feel for him? Finally giving in to herself, it didn't take long for the answers to come to her. She closed her eyes for a second and expelled a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

Fuck it all to hell….

"I'm in love with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris padded through the home he shared with his girlfriend. Amy had gone out shopping earlier and he only hoped that she left some food in the refrigerator for him. He opened the fridge door to be met with emptiness.

"Awww, shit….don't tell it's milk and cereal again" he pouted. He heard keys rustling in the front door so he knew his girlfriend was back.  
He didn't waste time.

"Amy, please tell me you bought something back for me to eat because I'm tired of eating this shit" he said as he carelessly shook the whole grain oats cereal box in his hands.

"It's one thing to have to eat cereal, but God dammit, do you have to buy this whole grain oat stuff…who the hell eats this stuff anyways?"

"It's healthy and it's good for you Chris" Amy admonished as she set her shopping bags down on the kitchen table.

"Whatever…" he huffed. He took a moment before he realized something.

"You've been gone shopping for a long time and you only do that when Trish is here or you're with Trish. She isn't coming in till tomorrow afternoon so…." he trailed off, confused by his girlfriends behaviour.

"Trish and I have a lot planned when she comes and I wanted to get some stuff out of the way because she's gonna be helping me out with some stuff while she's here."

"Stuff like what?" he asked.

"Stuff that isn't really your business" Amy shot back with a smirk.

"Tell me!" Chris whined.

"No"

"Please?"

"Nope" Amy smiled as she quickly brought out the bag of food she had brought home for them to eat.

"Fine" he mumbled. He spent the next five minutes in silence and she moved around getting the moved together and stuff. Out of no where, he grabbed her from behind and picked her up. He took over to the couch in the den and through her down before he smirked at her and began a tickle attack on her. She cried out for mercy but to no avail. He was relentless.

"Bastard…you don't play fair" she pouted in between her relentless laughs.

"Stop it Chris!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" he said.

She didn't answer but a couple of more minutes and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine….me and Trish were planning a surprise birthday party for you!."

He immediately stopped and she sat up on the couch.

"You ass clown…." she said with glaring eyes, earning a very guilty and apologetic look from her boyfriend.

"Baby…I am soooooo sorry" he stressed. Amy looked at him and as usual, she couldn't stay mad. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You're a real party pooper but I still love ya."

He smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"By the way, at the party, please act surprised. I'm not telling anyone that you tickled the truth out of me…well except for Trish because, well…she's planning everything with me…and because I tell her everything" she warned him.

Chris nodded in agreement.

"But still…it took you that long at the mall?" Chris asked incredulously. She was out of the house at 8 and it was now past noon. She hated shopping for long hours by herself.

"Actually, I invited Dave to the party which is this weekend…and don't worry, Trish said that they're friendship is going strong and she insisted that she wasn't gonna come if we didn't invite Dave because of what happened between the two of them. Anyways, Dave has some buddies that live in the city and he came down early to spend some time with them. I bumped into them at the mall and Dave and I got to talking."

"About what?"

"You know…you're really good friends with Dave, Adam, Jay and once upon a time, Randy but you guys never call each other and talk about stuff…if you did that, you'd know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Amy, we're guys. We don't call each other on the phone and talk about anything and everything. We do all our talking when we're hanging out and in person. I prefer it that way….now continue with the story" he instructed. Amy shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Anyways, Dave explained to me how he explained to Trish how his theory on her and Randy…which we all know about….except for Randy and Trish" she said with a laugh before continuing.

"He said, he thinks it finally sunk in and he mentioned how at first she was upset which was a given. We all know that despite our feelings that she really had convinced herself that she wasn't in love with Randy, we all know that she really loved Dave and she would take things hard but fortunately, she came around. He thinks he finally got through to her."

Chris nodded his head and he took it all in and as he waited for her to continue…he knew there was a catch to all of this.

"We all love her and want to see her happy…" Chris nodded in agreement and continued to listen.

"I was thinking that maybe we could invite Randy to the party this weekend and try to get the ball rolling."

"Aha…I knew there was a catch to this whole conversation. Hey…wait a minute. Are you using my birthday as an excuse to play matchmaker?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course not, it's more like….it's more like killing two birds with one stone. We just need to get them both under the same roof and try to get them to keep each other company and hope things go from there. There's not much we can do anyway. Besides…don't you want Trish to be happy?"

"Of course I want Trish to be happy you dodo, I was just kidding. I hope you guys are right and this works. Randy's a cool guy and though I haven't really liked the way he's avoided all of us since ending his friendship with Trish, it' d be nice to have him around again. So who else is in this plan?"

"Well…there's now you, Dave, me and Stacy."

"Stacy?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently she wasn't as oblivious to the connection between Randy and Trish as they are. Just like us, she wants them to be happy and besides…..she's been spending a lot of time with John lately. She says they're just friends but I think she's starting to pull a Trish and Randy on all of us!" Amy laughed.

"So what's Stacy role in all this?" he asked.

Amy laughed.

"You're gonna love this…..Stacy has a bit of insider information on Randy and Trish last night that she happened to come across in just being in the right place at the right moment. I'll explain it to you over lunch."

"You've got me curious babe. And I'm starving. So what are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Congratulate me! It's been a REALLY long time since I've been able to pull out two updates within one week. I was thinking of continuing this chapter but I had already gotten to six pages and I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Hope you guys enjoy and please, read and review!

I Disclaim...wish I owned them, but sadly I don't.

Things were finally in place and all Trish and Amy were left to take care of was themselves. Amy was still in the shower and Trish just finished straightening out her hair. She left it straight and silky. After the chaotic day she had and considering that there was still ways to go until it was done, she couldn't be bothered to figure out what kind of hairstyle to wear. As she began packing away all of Amy's hair supplies, she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They were busting their asses off getting everything together for a surprise party for Chris and the damn thing wasn't even a surprise! Amy had given in to him but Trish gave him hell just for the fun of it. That is until he had promised to somehow make it up to her. She could sucker him into doing anything and that's one of the reasons she loved him so much and when the party was finished, she'd have plenty of time to think of all the way he could make it up to her and Amy. She heard the bathroom door open to reveal Amy.

"Ames…what should I wear?" Trish asked as her eyes darted to the bed decorated with various outfit options.

"Something sexy…"Amy replied with a wink.

"That's not fair, I helped you pick out your outfit to the very last detail and that's all you've got for me?" Trish whined.

"What don't you look great in?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, how about oversized black pumps and a large potato sack…I think I'll just wear that" Trish said sarcastically though she couldn't hide the hint of her smile when she saw Amy's expression.

"Besides, you're the one that stressed the fact that I had to look extra hot tonight and you're just leaving me high and dry."

"Okay, I'm sorry…you're right. I…." Amy stopped at the interruption of Trish's laughter.

"What?"

Trish collected herself and then replied,

"Couldn't you just imagine Chris's expression if he entered his surprise birthday party and saw us both wearing potato sacks….he'd have a field day with that!" Trish said she continued giggling as was soon joined by Amy.

The girls quickly got back into serious mode so that they could solve Trish's wardrobe dilemma.

"How about pants…" Trish suggested.

"No!" Amy practically yelled, causing Trish to jump back slightly.

"Sorry…I mean, you've got great legs, I think you should wear a short skirt…like really short" Amy emphasized.

Trish looked at her quizzically.

"You know what…why don't you go check on the caterers and make sure they've got the rest of the food setup at the party hall and I'll pick out your outfit.

"Okay…" Trish said giving her friend a weird look. Something was going on and Trish was sure she'd find out soon enough. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy put his shoes and looked in the mirror for the hundredth time, making sure everything was still in place. He had been dressed and ready to go for an hour now but he couldn't shake the nerves inside of him. He knew she was going to be there, that was like the most obvious assumption and he wasn't sure how he was suppose to approach her after their kiss on the pier.

'What if she had forgotten all about?' He thought to himself.

That kiss was the only thing that was on his mind for days now and he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt in seeing her again so soon in such a crowded place where he was sure guys would be trying to get lucky with the blonde. The thought itself made Randy's blood boiled. He didn't own her and he wasn't her boyfriend so there was no reason he should care who did what with Trish….but the fact was, he did care and the only person he wanted Trish to be doing anything with was with him.

There was a knock at the door and he gladly accepted the intrusion. He opened the door and it would be an understatement to say that he was surprised.

"Stacy?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey Randy…mind if I come in?" she asked. He stepped out of the way and allowed her space to walk in.

As soon as she made it in a bit further into his hotel room she turned around.

"I hope it's okay, but I was talking to Dave and he mentioned you were already in town and he gave me the hotel and room number. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh….uh, ya…of course it's no problem. You're right, we haven't seen each other in a while. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing great. Actually, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I wanted to come over and ask you if you wanted to go to the party with me. I know it's short notice but the word is that you don't have a date and neither do I, so…." She looked at him intently, watching his expression. She could see a bit of anxiety but she pretended to be none the wiser about it.

"Uh….I thought you'd be going with John" he said, getting a little off topic.

"John and I are just friends…and besides, I know you better and I like spending time with you so I know we'll have a good time. And, I won't have to worry about all the rumours about me and John together because I'll be with you" she said with a smile on her face.

Randy wasn't sure of what he should do. How did he expect to talk to Trish if he had to spend the entire time with Stacy by his side? He knew he didn't have the heart to say no though, especially after the guilt he felt about copping out on their relationship because of his feelings for Trish.

"Alright…sounds like fun" he said.

"Umm, are you ready?" he asked as he looked at her simple black mini dress. She looked ready.

"Yeah, I am if you are" and with that he held out his hand and as she linked arms she prayed that the plan would work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, lemme just fix the tie in the back" Amy grumbled as she tried to get Trish to stay in one place.

"Okay, I'm just trying to fix my boots" Trish replied as she continued to zip them up.

"Okay…done" Amy said as she looked at Trish's reflection in the mirror.

"Girl, you look hot…I'd do you" Amy said and winked at Trish in the mirror. Trish laughed and replied to the reflection in the mirror.

"Right back at ya babe."

Both women laughed and Trish turned around to survey Amy's outfit one last time to make sure everything was in place. The fiery red mini dress complimented Amy well, especially her hair. She also wore a black beaded hip belt to accent her curves and thigh high stiletto boots. She donned hanging black earrings that were to die for. When they both went shopping, Amy stubbornly fixated on looking for an outfit that was black and red and there was no relenting. Amy had a similar idea with the black trend when picking out Trish's outfit, except she went with black and gold. Trish wore leather stiletto boots with a short satin and pleaded mini skirt. She wore a thin gold belt that had little gold balls decorated along the belt and a matching gold top that had a low cut front, showed a little bit of belly and a whole lot of back. She matched it off with gold chandelier earrings and the colours were exceptionally complimentary to her blonde mane and tanned skin.

"Okay, everything is in order at the party hall, right?" Amy asked as she grabbed her handbag.

"Everything's on schedule" Trish informed her.

"Awesome…so let's go then. Jay and Adam are already there greeting the guests so people should be filing in by now."

Trish turned around one last time to check herself out in the mirror where she caught the smirk on Amy's face.

"What?" she asked as she turned around to look at her best friend.

"Nothing…you look great" Amy said avoiding the real reason for her smirk.

"You're up to something Amy and I will find out what it is" Trish said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at Amy as she passed her by and made her way out of the room. Amy let her pass and watched as she sauntered away. She shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Trust me, you'll find out all in due time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy was in the far corner of the party hall talking up a storm with Lisa Marie while Randy had just finished a conversation with Shelton. Randy was on his way over to get a drink when he noticed the object of his affections walk through the doors, arms linked with Amy's. They both looked amazing, but boy was Trish a vision for sore eyes. He stood there for a couple of minutes taking her in and calming his nerves as he watched her and Amy go around and meet all the guests. Everyone who was there knew just how important Trish was to both Amy and Chris so Randy understood that she was being a good co-hostess but he wanted to talk to her badly and he had no idea how to do it. After a few moments, Trish broke away from Amy and looked up to see him. She seemed surprised to see him but she smiled his way anyways. He took a step forward, ready to make his way over but just then he felt Stacy grab his arm and move closer to him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and if he hadn't known any better, it seemed like she was starting to flit with him.

"Stace…have you already started drinking?" he asked curiously. She giggled and shook her head emphatically. He looked up to see the look of confusion on Trish's face but she quickly recovered and moved her sights and thoughts back to the guests.

Randy bit his bottom lip in nervousness but his thoughts of Trish were interrupted by the tall blonde by his side.

"Let's get a couple of dances in before we get ready to surprise Chris" she said in his ear. He nodded, not paying attention to what she just said, his eyes still trained on Trish. He felt his arm being tugged towards the dance floor and away from all the conversation.

Trish watched from the corner of her eye as Randy and Stacy moved to the dance floor. Stacy was pressed up close as Randy held her hips and they moved to the music.

'Why the hell are they here together?' she asked herself. She was sure they had broken up. Now she felt like a total fool but a part of her couldn't help but feel the anger well up inside her. Anger that was directed at Randy. He kissed her back on the pier! He held her close and there was so much passion. He lead her on! For days all she could think about was their kiss and now here he was dancing up against Stacy and here she was made to feel like an idiot for actually thinking that maybe she should consider telling him her newly discovered feelings. It hurt….a lot, but she wasn't going to let Randy Orton get the best of her. She didn't need him to have a good time.

She felt Amy's hand wrap around her shoulder.

"Isn't it almost time for the surprise?" Amy asked as she yelled over the music.

"Ya, you get everyone to settle down and I'll go out and call Dwayne and tell him to bring him in" Trish yelled back. Both women nodded in understanding and left to go about getting things prepared.

10 minutes later…..

Everyone stood in the middle of a dark party hall waiting for the birthday boy to show up. Amy and Trish both stood on either side of the doorframe while Dwayne and Paul lead Chris in. Just as it was planned and to none the wiser, Chris certainly fooled everyone into thinking that he had no clue. After the first few moments he allowed his pretend shock to wear off, he moved to the corner and gave his girlfriend and hug and a hot kiss that had everyone applauding. He pulled away and blushed and then turn to the other side and grabbed Trish in a bear hug.

"So how did I?" he whispered.

Trish slapped his back and giggled.

"You deserve fucking Oscar…" Trish replied.

He pulled away and gave her a wink. "I know I'm that good but it's always nice to know that my work is appreciated by others as well" he replied in his usual cocky manner before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then moved on to meet with everyone else in attendance and thanking them all for showing up. He also went as far as to scold a few of his closer friends for not telling him about the party. Trish and Amy shared a moment of playful eye rolling and mimicking, courtesy of Chris. Their fun was interrupted by a tall, brunette who was unfamiliar to Trish.

"Hey Amy" the man greeted. Amy smiled and leaned in a for a hug before turning around again to face Trish.

"Trish, this is Chris' old neighbour from Winnipeg. He flew in just for the party" Amy said.

"Oh, that's so sweet" Trish said smiling.

Amy then noticed Chris beckoning her to come over so she politely excused herself.

"Um, I'm Josh…" the man said breaking the silence. Trish, who was secretly taking peeks at Randy and Stacy turned her surprised attention towards the taller man.

"Oh..I'm so sorry. Where are my manners?" She laughed.

"I'm Trish" she said, extending her hand for a handshake. He laughed and shrugged off her apology.

"I know who you are….I was wondering if I could have a dance with you?" he asked hopefully. She couldn't help the quick glance her eyes made in Randy's direction. She quickly turned back to meet the gaze of the handsome who was trying to get a dance from her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Randy looking somewhere in her direction and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was checking him out.

"I'd love to dance with you" she replied and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One dance, lead to two, which lead to three and now Randy was beginning to jump out of his skin. She was blatantly flirting with the guy as he touched and whispered things in her ears and she seemingly laughed on cue at everything he was saying. Randy wasn't sure if he felt more embarrassed or angry that Trish seemingly forgot about their encounter days before or whether she was simply trying to tell him that she wasn't interested.

He grabbed Stacy's hand while she was talking to Chris, Amy and Dave.

"Let's dance" he said with confidence. He'd show Trish Stratus that she wasn't the only woman around….though for him, there was no one as important as her, but he'd never let her know that now.

Stacy sent a quick look at the three before allowing Randy to drag her off to the dance floor.

"How angry do you think they are at one another?" Dave asked as he watched the two couples on the floor with a laugh.

"Pretty angry….it's like a silent war between them on the dance floor" Chris observed.

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep pushing them like this?" Chris continued as he turned around to look at Amy and Dave.

Both Dave and Amy nodded.

"They both know they have strong feelings for one another. In Randy's case, he's actually worried about rejection and in Trish's case, she's just realized what an idiot she was for not seeing her feelings for so long. I doubt that she would run around proclaiming her love for her so soon after her realization" Amy said observantly.

"I agree….after this dance, we gotta get both of them off the dance floor so we can go ahead with the next part of the plan. If this doesn't work, then they're both just incredibly hopeless" Dave replied with a sigh.

"Don't be so negative….it'll definitely work. I know Trish better than I know Randy, but I do know that Trish can't keep her mouth shut for long….they're gonna fall for it" Amy said with a laugh.

By the time they contemplated with each other, the song was done and Stacy, as discussed earlier, knew exactly what she had to do. She whispered something in Randy's ear and led him off the dance floor while Amy looked at Chris and Dave.

"Chris, you gotta get Trish off of the dance floor. You know what to do right?" Chris nodded, a huge smile on his face.

"Yep….it's show time!"


	10. Chapter 10

Okay...I know it's taken forever for this update but I've been so damn busy with mid-terms and life in general, I've hardly had time to write anything. I've already started to write the last chapter of this fic which will be an epilogue. I didn't wanna leave things as they are right now but I didn't want to add too much either...I want it to be a definitive end to the story and the epilogue is this best way I can think of. I've already got two other stories I wanna start on and I promised myself I'm only going to do it when I've finally finished this one! Anyways, on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy and remember, please read and review :)

I Disclaim...

"Where are we going Stace?" Randy inquired as he allowed Stacy to lead him out of the party hall and into the lobby.

"Well, I need to go freshen up but I was hoping that when I was done we could go outside for a walk…it's awfully hot in this place" Stacy giggled. Randy sighed and offered a small smile.

"That's fine. I could use some fresh air after all that dancing myself" he chuckled softly. Stacy smiled at him in return before they stopped right in front of the restroom area.

"Wait right here….actually…." Stacy interrupted herself with a change of thought.

"…Would you mind grabbing our coats while I'm in here. It'll save us some time" Stacy suggested. Randy nodded his head and without a word, strode towards the coat room to retrieve their coats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile:

"Owwww….Chris, stop it, I'm in heels for Heaven's sakes" Trish whined as Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the party hall.

"What's your problem?" Trish asked with a bit of an attitude. She should've been grateful because she had been struggling for the past fifteen minutes trying to get away from her dance partner.

"I know this isn't the best place to be talking to you about this, but it's serious and I really need your advice. You're best friends with both Amy and I and hate to burden you with our troubles but I just….I need someone to talk to" Chris murmured as his head hung low as he spoke to her.

Trish's demeanor suddenly changed her voice took on a much more softer tone.

"Oh Chris…I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to bite your head off when you dragged me out here….What problems could the two of you possibly be having? Amy's never mentioned anything to me and we never keep secrets from each other. I mean…I could read her like a book, how could I not have seen it?" Trish asked more to herself than Chris. Her concern for her two best friends had quickly taken on toll on her mind and she was already worried for the two of them.

"Actually Trish, I haven't told Amy anything yet. It's something I did…." he said as he bit his lip and glanced at Trish to measure her expression.

"Oh my God….what did you do Chris?" she asked with trepidation. She was afraid to ask and afraid to hear the answer but this was serious. Chris looked up towards the doorway to the party hall that they had just exited a few minutes ago.

"I don't feel comfortable telling in here. Can we go outside and talk?" he asked hopefully. Trish nodded her without hesitation as she bit her lip with worry.

"Thanks…" he said with a small smile of relief.

"I'm gonna go inside and tell Amy that you and I are gonna go for a walk…why don't you get our coats while I'm gone…" Chris suggested. Trish quickly nodded her head and without any further acknowledgement, she walked straight up to the coat check room with a million thoughts running through her head at the same time.

Chris watched her as she made her way to the coat room.

"God Bless her….I've got her worrying like crazy now" he said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Trish was about to ring the bell but looked up to see that the window, where the coat clerk was supposed to be, was closed. She looked around and then looked back at the window only to see a paper pasted on that read:

Sorry for the Inconvenience. I am currently on break and will return in twenty minutes but feel free to go in and grab your belongings.

Trish looked at the paper quizzically. 'What's the point of him even being there if he's just gonna allow people to walk in?' Trish thought to herself. She didn't think much of it as she had more important things to take care of. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked to the side and opened the door and entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy walked around the corner and headed towards the coat check room. His mind was jumbled with so many thoughts…almost all of them including Trish and that dance scene he witnessed with her and that stranger. His blood boiled with jealousy, anger and most of all hurt. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wished he had never come to the party. At this point, the only thing keeping him here was the fact that Chris was a good friend of his and he wasn't going to bail out now that he was already here. His thoughts were brought to halt as he came to the window of the room only to see it closed.

"Where the hell is the man that's supposed to be here?" he asked aloud as he quickly glanced around to see if he would spot the man. No such luck. He was about to turn around and walk away when he noticed a paper taped at the top of the window. He quickly read it over and his face quickly furrowed in confusion. He read it one more time.

"Well that's stupid" he whispered to himself. He found the door and entered only to be met with a huge room that was filled with a countless number of coats. Sure, they were all numbered but he had given his card to Stacy to put in her purse so that didn't help him at all.

He heard a rattling near the door and turned around expecting someone to enter but no one did so he turned his attention back to the task at hand. As he stood there forcing himself to remember his number, he saw a rack of coats start to rattle and a second later, it went toppling. He heard a loud cry and immediately rushed over.

"Oh shit….stupid mother fucking coat rack" Trish grumbled to herself. Before she could attempt to lift the heavy rack off of herself, she felt the weight lifted off of her. As she sat on and under a pile of coats, she began throwing them off of her while she immediately began to thank her mysterious hero.

"Thank you so much…they should really invest in some sturdy racks rather than this crap" she said as she finally rid herself of all the coats. She stood up with a bright small on her face to show her appreciation, only she was met with the most familiar pair of blue eyes she couldn't stop thinking about.

Her next words died on her lips as she just stared at him. He still had yet to say a word to her but similarly, he just stood there staring at her. She was the first to break the silence.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked snidely as the picture of him and Stacy grinding on each other on the dance floor immediately popped into her head.

"Perhaps the same thing you're doing in here….well, trying to do in here" he replied with emphasis just as snidely as she had, before slightly pushing past her so that he could start looking for his jacket.

They didn't speak for several minutes as they both just took respective sides of the room and rummaged through everything in hopes of quickly finding what they were looking for and getting the hell out of there. Trish stopped in frustration and looked over at Randy as he calmly rummaged through everything. His calmness was bugging the hell out of her.

"I thought you and Stacy had broken up" she said hoping that he would correct her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you care?" he asked.

"I don't" she retorted. Randy looked at her from the corner of his eyes before laughing to himself.

"You know…you really are something else" he said more to himself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked with offense.

"No matter what I do, I don't think I'll ever understand you" he continued. Trish scoffed.

"Right…like you're free of complications and confusion. Besides, what have you done in an attempt to understand me Randy Orton? Are you referring to the way you completely abandoned our friendship without any explanation whatsoever? Are you referring to the way you were forced back into my life as a favour to Dave? Are you referring to how you, yet again, abandoned me after you felt like you had fulfilled your duty?….Everything you did was for yourself!" she yelled at him before quickly turning around so that he wouldn't see the tears. Her heart was aching and she wanted to admit to him what she had finally admitted to herself…she loved him. But she wasn't sure when this game between them began and she wasn't sure it would ever end - but she was sure that her heart couldn't take anymore. She couldn't risk herself to someone who always bailed when times got too tough. Aside from his drunken confession, there was no real reason for Trish to believe that Randy felt the same.

As she was subdued with her own thoughts after her tirade, it was the one and simple statement he made that drove her over the edge.

"You are such a bitch" he said breaking the silence. She turned around immediately and the tears falling from them immediately caused the stoic nature of Randy's face to soften. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him for a while before turning around and heading for the door - the intention of finding the jackets was completely forgotten. She just needed to get out.

She turned the knob and to her surprise, it didn't open. She yanked harder and pulled and

pushed….nothing happened. She banged on the door - still nothing. She moved over to the window, with

every intention of climbing out of it only to see that it was bolted with a lock. She slammed her fist against

the glass in frustration before burying her head in her hands. She sobbed and she didn't care whether he heard her or not. She was simply fed up and there was nothing left in her to pretend that she was happy or pretend that she wasn't confused. Randy walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her back but she only shrugged him away and moved herself over so that she was farther away from him. She stayed that way for the next half hour as he continued to watch her with remorse. They were both beginning to get hungry but neither made mention of it. After a tiresome debate with his conscious, Randy kneeled beside her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered…his voice cracking with emotion. She didn't respond at first but she slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"It'll never change between us will it?" she asked him quietly. A frown marred his handsome features as he internally battled with his thoughts. He had nothing more to lose at this point. He cleared his throat and lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

"That night…I came to your hotel room and I was drunk…" he sighed to himself, praying that everything came out the way he wanted it to.

"Everything I said to you…about abandoning our friendship, my feelings for you….I meant every single word, Trish. If I hadn't been a coward and if I had been less selfish, I would've put aside my feelings for you and concentrated on being your friend like you've always done for me. You aren't a bitch…I just said that because you told me that I only cared about myself…which is true in some way and I'm ashamed of myself for it." He stopped to take a breath as Trish looked at him intently.

He smiled to himself as he allowed his feelings to choose his words for him.

"Trish Stratus…I love you. I've loved you then, I love you now….I'll love you always. I'm not sure when or even how it happened, but somewhere along the lines, I fell in love with you and if I had a chance to handle the situation differently…I would. I tried to save myself from being hurt, but I ended up hurting the both us. I'm sorry for everything…." he squeezed her hand before rising to his feet. He was about to move away from her but she held on to his hand. She brought herself to her feet and moved closer to him.

"I love you too" she whispered that even she barely heard herself. Randy looked at her, half in disbelief and the other half was overjoyed.

He leaned down rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Say it again" he whispered.

"I love you. I have for a long time I just refused to see it and believe it" she said. He smiled at her before pulling away slightly to look at her.

"Just think, if I hadn't been so stupid, we could've been doing this like a year ago" he chuckled at the irony.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pondered before speaking.

"But maybe this is exactly what needed to happen so that we could appreciate it all" she said wisely. He nodded his head in agreement.

"So…what do we do now?" he asked almost shyly. She giggled as she played with the his short hair in the back of his head.

"Well….you could kiss me" she suggested. He didn't need any further prodding as he leaned down and captured her lips. She was feeling breathless as he dipped his tongue inside her mouth and battled with her own. They touched and teased until they finally pulled away completely breathless.

"You know, it's been rumored you're quite the Casanova" she laughed.

"Oh yeah?…I'm just getting started" he chuckled as he lifted her up against the door. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he propped her up and began the assault on her mouth once again. The first kiss had been passionate but was still gentle. This kiss was pure lust and a result of all the months of pent up sexual tension. As he massage her tongue with his own, his hands found its way inside her shirt as he caressed her hot skin. She pulled away from the kiss and struggled to undo the buttons of his own shirt…that is until she saw several eyes staring back at her through the window.

"Oh shit…." she said as she turned Randy around to see what she was talking about. Randy turned around to see Chris, Amy, Dave and Stacy peering in the window with goofy smiles on their faces and they were all giving the two of them the thumbs up sign. Randy chuckled as Trish buried her face into his chest while the her friends began to hoot and holler for the outside.

"They set us up…" Randy said, it finally dawning on him. Trish looked at him like he was crazy.

"You just figured that out? I knew this was all them from the moment I found out that the door was locked" she said.

"Then why are you acting surprised?" he asked.

"I'm surprised that they were watching our make out session like it was drive in movie" she said incredulously. She looked over to the window where Amy and Chris had their lips puckered up to the window glass, teasing Trish. Trish smiled at them before flipping them off.

Randy came up from behind and put his arms around her waist.

"You know…I do have a vacant hotel room at the moment" he suggested with a smirk. Trish turned slightly to look up at him before returning her gaze to her friends.

"We wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we?" she said as she motioned for her friends to unlock the door. She pulled him along with her as she yanked the door open and came face to face with her friends. She looked at the smirk on Amy and Stacy's face and she smiled genuinely.

"You're lucky I'm more grateful than pissed off that you locked us in there for so long without food" she laughed. She quickly hugged Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday. Something came up and I've gotta run but I want details tomorrow…don't party too hard" she said and winked at them. Chris looked over at Randy.

"And I'm assuming you're going with her…so what's your excuse?" he asked playfully.

"I'm her ride…no pun intended" he laughed.

"You have a such a dirty mind" Trish said nudging him in the stomach.

"Yeah…well, so do you if you understood the innuendo" he smirked at her before he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright you two…we won't keep you any longer…go do your thing" Amy smiled and without any more prodding…the two made their way towards the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow...so I finally did it, I finished this fic! lol. I can finally get started on some other ideas that I have. Thank you guys for the reviews...I really appreciate it and I love reading what you guys think about my work. So don't forget to leave a review for this one as well, lol. I hope you guys enjoy. Until the next story...

I Disclaim

Four Months Later….

"Hurry up Trish! We're going to be late for the rehearsal dinner" Randy shouted as he slipped his shoes on and quickly slid his black jacket suit on. He checked his watch before shaking his head and taking a seat on the couch.

"I'm coming in a sec! I can't find my shoes" she yelled back down at him from the upstairs bedroom.

"You mean the shoes you brought down earlier today so that you wouldn't have to frantically search for them when it was time to go?" he asked with a small smirk on his face as he got up and stood at the bottom of the stairs. She quickly rushed out of the room and leaned slightly over the banister. He could clearly see the blush that rose to her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. Sure, it was frustrating having to wait on her from time to time….mainly because she spent so much time talking to Amy on the phone. He couldn't figure out what they could possibly talk about on the phone. They could spend an entire day together and still come home and call each other up and talk for hours…. 'What could they possibly be talking about' he often asked himself. When he would ask her, he would only receive a giggle in response but that was enough for him. Her giggle always melted his insides.

Dear God…she was turning him into mush. He would have to learn how to be more stern with her….the last thing he needed was for her to think that she had him wrapped around her finger. Well, she did have him somewhat whipped but pigs would fly before he'd admit that.

A couple minutes later Trish came running down the stairs and just like every other time he had to wait on her, finally seeing her always made the wait worthwhile. She was wearing a long red silk halter dress that hugged every curve and had a longer train in the back of the dress. The back of the dress was a low cut and stopped right above her backside. If Randy didn't know any better, he could swear that she wasn't wearing any underwear and the mere thought of that made him want to groan in pleasure and take her right then and there.

"Randy…." Trish called out as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"You okay?" she asked with concern as she saw the glazed look on his face. He only nodded before pulling her closer to him. She was standing one step above him and she was still shorter than him. He actually loved that about them. She fit so well in his arms…and he fitted perfectly in her.

"You look gorgeous" he smiled.

"Would it look bad if we were late?" Randy asked suggestively and Trish quickly swatted his shoulder.

"Of course it would. You are the best man and I'm the matron of honour….technically we should be there before the future bride and groom" Trish giggled as she didn't miss the look of disappointment that cross his features.

"But…" she continued, placing her hands around his neck and smiling up at him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight" she winked at him before giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. She hopped off the step and moved over to where her shoes lay as she quickly slipped them in.

"You ready?" she asked as she opened the door and was already making her way out of her Toronto home.

"I've been ready for an hour" he mumbled, walking behind her. She knew that it was her fault she took so long but Amy was in the middle of a really funny story and she couldn't bring herself to hang up in the middle of it. Speaking of Amy…the poor thing must be driving Chris crazy by now. She was most likely running late as well.

Randy moved to the passenger door of his 2006 Hummer and opened it, motioning for her to hop in. Once he was finished, he quickly moved to the driver's side and hopped in.

"So what time do you think we'll be home tonight?" he asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Trish shrugged in response but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the side of her lips. She loved how he had always referred to her home as his own as well. She did the same as well despite the fact that neither of them had officially moved in with the other, though they spent all their time at each other's homes. For weeks, Amy, Chris, Dave and Stacy all bugged her about where things were going in her relationship. They were more invested in making sure that Trish's relationship with Randy worked given all that they had gone through before getting together. Trish was secure in her relationship and she didn't need any commitments at the moment - something her friends just couldn't understand. She was content with the way things were going and she wasn't stupid enough to mess it all up by scaring him away with issues that were still too early to discuss in their young relationship.

"Hey babe?" Randy grabbed her attention as he leaned closer towards her and held onto her hand.

"Hmmm?" Trish responded as she laid her head against the back of the seat and looked out at the passing scenery through her passenger window.

"Do you think they're nervous about taking such a big step?" Randy asked while he kept his eyes on the road.

Trish turned in her seat to look at him.

"Yeah…how can anyone not be. It's a lifelong commitment and I think no matter how much you may love someone, when you're making a commitment, especially one as big as marriage, it's gotta scare you just a little bit. I'd probably be worried if I weren't just a tad nervous about it all." Randy nodded his head as he listened to her explanation. When he finally reached a red light, he stopped and looked at her. He was about to say something when Trish held up her hand to stop him.

"Look…I know what you're going to say. You've never exactly had the best record when it comes to steady relationships and being friends for so long, I've seen it first hand. So let me say this before you feel like you have no choice….I love where we're at in our relationship and the last thing I want is for you to feel like you're being forced to commit to something you aren't ready to commit to. I love you and as long as you don't leave me hanging until I'm a dying old hag, I won't hold it against you for taking your time with things" Trish laughed as did Randy.

He sent her a wink and squeezed her hand gently. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where the dinner rehearsal was being held. When he turned the ignition off, he turned towards her once again.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"No need" she smiled back before leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. The kiss began to deepen and as they got lost in the kiss, a knock on the window interrupted their make-out session. Trish smiled at the intruder before opening the door.

"Hey Jay" Trish smiled as she scooted over to make space for him. He smiled and nodded a hello to both of them before taking a seat.

"I thought only teenagers engaged in hot and heavy make-out sessions in their car while they fogged the windows up…" Jay laughed as he Trish blushed and Randy laughed along with him.

"So…are Chris and Amy here yet?" Trish asked as she undid her seatbelt and began shuffling around to make sure she had everything in place.

"I'm shocked….you went a whole half and hour without talking to Amy" Jay feigned shock as he jokingly placed a hand over his heart. Randy continued to laugh hysterically while Trish only smacked Jay upside the head.

"Shut up…." she admonished him with a giggle before shoving him out the door.

"Come on…let's get inside" she said. She waited for Randy to come out of the car and the three of them made their way into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem….excuse me everyone!" Chris yelled in order to shut everyone up…which he did.

"I just wanted to make a toast…." Chris continued.

"But you already made a toast to your soon-to-be-wife" Jay complained only to be met with a stern kick from Lisa Marie who was sitting on the opposite side of him.

Chris chuckled a bit at the pained expression on his friend's face but then continued on with his speech.

"I actually wanted to make this toast to Trish" he said lifting his glass to which everyone followed with bright smiles on their faces. Trish's eyes widen and once again she felt the blush rise to her cheeks. She couldn't remember how many times she had blushed for tonight.

"I just wanted to say that through it all, you've always proved that you were a loyal, trusting and beautiful friend. You've been there for both Amy and I through our best times and our worse times and the fact that you're made it through it all and is sitting with us here tonight….it makes it all the more special for Amy and I…because you are the only one we have ever really shared our relationship with and from both Amy and I….thank you, and we love you" Chris smiled and he got up and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Trish quickly wiped away the tears and stood to give Amy a hug as well.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to do that?" Trish whispered to her as they embraced.

"Because we know you would've been too modest to have let it happen if you had known about it before hand. Face it Trish, you're amazing and it's all your fault" Amy laughed. It wasn't long until dinner was cleared from the table and everyone moved on to the lounge area so that they could all chat with one another.

It was nearing midnight when Amy poked Trish in the side of her ribs.

"Go home Trish….I don't know why you insist on staying here with us when you're obviously tired. You've done enough for today helping with all of tonight's dinner plans. And tomorrow is the only day off you have because the next day is the wedding so for the love of God…go!" Amy pleaded. For the first time, Trish didn't put up a fight which Amy was both surprised and pleased with. They all exchanged goodbyes before the couple left the restaurant and back home.

Two hours had passed and Randy was getting fed up. Due to an accident on the road, he and Trish were stuck in deadlocked Toronto traffic. He glanced at the time. It was almost 2 am and he was thankful that neither of them had anywhere to go tomorrow.

It took another twenty minutes, but they finally made it home. Randy gently nudged Trish so that she could wake up. Randy already knew what to expect tonight. Trish could be sleepy as hell but if she fell asleep in the car, even for 15 minutes, it completely rejuvenates her - a quality Randy had wished he could possess.

Randy was laying in only a draw stringed track pants on the king size bed in Trish's master bedroom . He flipped through the channels as he waited for Trish to come out. He decided that now was the perfect time to talk to her about his plan.

A slight noise by the bathroom door caught his attention and his eyes widen as he looked on at a barely clad Trish wearing only light pink lace thong and a matching pink see-through lace tank top. Randy already knew he was definitely getting laid tonight. He sent her a smirk to which she smiled naughtily at him before she slowly climbed on to the bed and on top of him. Without words, she allowed her hands to grope his manhood through his track pants as she pleasured his chest with her tongue making it's way up the fine contours of his taught muscles. She finally made it to his neck where she lightly sucked him and then she finally found his lips in a very seductive and erotic kiss. Randy's hand itched to rip her clothes off but instead, he held tightly on to her hips at she gyrated against his erected shaft. Their tongues battled for some time before she finally pulled away and made haste pulling down his track pants.

Within seconds, she was tasting his alive manhood in her mouth as Randy wasted no time elicited groans of pleasure. No one quite did anything like Trish Stratus…especially in the bedroom. He rummaged his hands in her long, blonde, slightly wet hair. As her pace began to quicken, Randy grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw his head back in ecstasy. He was sure she could never know just how much she made his world spin…especially passionate moments like these. It never got old for Randy…and it would be hard to believe but the sex just got better every time they did it, which was saying something because the first night together had blown him away as it was.

He quickly pulled her away from his lower swollen member and closer to his lips as he met her in a hard kiss. His tongue knew every crevice of her mouth but each time it was like he was tasting her for the first time. He definitely could never get tired of this.

He slowly lowered her onto the bed, never breaking their kiss. When he finally pulled away, he slowly pulled the lace tank top off of her as he began to kiss and suck on her already erected nipples. Trish buried her head back into the pillows as Randy's hand made its way down to her lacey thong. He stopped the assault on her breasts long enough to pull the thong right off of her. He resumed tasting her nipples as his hands gently massaged her centre before he inserted three fingers into her wet core. He pumped in and out of her in the meantime Trish's low moans were getting louder. He loved the way she moaned his name, her words become raspy as she tries to catch her breath from the erotic sensations she's feeling and now was no different. She was on cloud nine. It wasn't long before Randy pulled out his fingers and began to taste her with his mouth. Trish's back arched in pleasure as she grabbed onto the short hairs at the back of his head and she pulled on them hard. She began to writhe underneath him as her body began to move to the rhythmic sensation of his tongue against her core. Her loud screams were only encouraging to Randy as he continued his assault on her. As much as she loved what he was doing to her, she ached for him to be inside of her. She raised up and lifted his head. Randy raised off of his knees and met her in a kiss before Trish pulled them both down to lie on the bed. They pulled apart and with their lips lingering one another's, Trish whispered…

"Randy…now, please" she begged. He didn't need to be asked twice. His hands roamed the inside of her thighs before he finally inserted himself into her. It was like the first time every time they did. Trish wasn't sure if she'd ever get use to his size…but that was a good thing. He started out a bit slower until Trish prodded for him to go quicken the pace. Trish grabbed onto a handful of the sheets in each fist. Her screams were getting really load that she began to bite on a piece of the sheet to hold her screams down. As Randy pumped in and out of her, he leaned over and pulled the bit of the sheets out of her mouth.

"I wanna hear you scream" he said throatily, his breathing already heavy. Trish did as he said but soon Randy found himself in a different position. Trish shifted a bit, signaling to Randy to stop for a bit. As soon as he pulled out, Trish got up on her knees to face him. She put her hands on his shoulders and guided him towards the upper part of the bed. He knew exactly what she was going to do. He slouched against the headboard and Trish wasted no time. She quickly got on him. She rode him hard and fast and he busied himself with occupying his hands by holding onto her plump ass all the while she suckled on her breasts there were conveniently in front of him. Trish held on to the head board, hands on either side of Randy's head. She threw her head back as she enjoyed every second of it. They were both aware that they were getting quite close so Randy took one hand and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. He quickened the pace…the fastest he went all night as Trish swayed her body against his large shaft…all the while they continued to kiss. Seconds later, they both reached their climax and Trish immediately fell against Randy's bare, sweaty chest. They stayed that way unmoving for several minutes before Randy whispered in her ear…

"You still alive?" he asked. She giggled before raising her head to meet his eyes.

"That was amazing…" she whispered.

"Isn't it always?" he asked confidently to which she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"That's true" she laughed as she rolled off of him so that he could get more comfortable. As soon as he did, she rested her head on his chest and sighed with content. Things were absolutely perfect. They stayed that way hours until Randy could hear Trish's rhythmic breathing. She had fallen asleep.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her tomorrow" he said to himself as he looked down at her sleeping form. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and decided…he might as well get some shut eye as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy's dark world was brought to life as he felt the sun shining brightly against his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the light back out but it was a lost cause. The sun had Trish on its side.

"Wake up sleepy head….rise and shine" she sang along. Randy squinted his eyes before rubbing them and sitting up in bed. He'd never understand how she could ever manage to be chirpy in the morning…he was not a morning person at all.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's 11:30 am….I made us brunch" she said with a smile.

"Really?" Randy asked, immediately becoming more alert.

"Uh huh…now get moving otherwise, I'm eating it all by myself….now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go toast the bread and I'm done" she said as she quickly rushed out of the room. Randy figured she woke him up just in time, he could hear his stomach growling. He quickly brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs.

"Hey babe" Trish called out from the kitchen.

Randy entered the kitchen to see Trish shuffling about.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I was thinking about having a change of plans, why don't we have breakfast on the patio outside of the master bedroom?" she suggested. Randy simply nodded and began piling up as much food as he could to take upstairs. They set up the patio table in no time and took their seats. The brunch was pleasant and there was nothing out of the ordinary about their conversations. They talked about their friends, family, what they could do for the day…normal stuff like that.

'Tell her now' Randy's conscious butted in as Trish continued rambling on about something funny Amy had said to her yesterday.

"Trish…" Randy began. Trish stopped talking and looked over.

"What's up?" she asked as she gave him her full attention.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about and I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything and…" Randy nervously rambled on before Trish cut him off.

"Randy just say it…." she said reassuring as she leaned her hand across the table to hold his.

"Okay…well I was wondering what you would think about us moving in together?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't notice the shocked look on Trish's face. He could tell she was mulling over his words.

"Randy…" she said when she finally regained her speech. But he held up her hand to halt her speech.

"Don't bother…it was a stupid thing to ask and I don't know why you've agreed to it…I mean, we've only been dating for four months, that's not a lot of time really…"

"Randy….can I speak?" Trish asked with a little smile as she watched him babble on…a nervous habit of his. She thought it was adorable while he thought it made him look like an idiot.

"It's not that I think it's a stupid idea, but I thought we went over this. You don't have to rush what you're feeling and where you want this relationship to go just because you think I'm ready for it. It's not gonna work if you're doing this because of me. I love you Randy and I can wait. Like I said before, you're not good with commitment so I know this is a big step for you and I know it must've taken a lot from you to ask me this but I don't want you to do it for the wrong reasons" she said softly.

"See that's the thing Trish…I've been thinking about this for a long time and I was honestly confused. I wasn't sure if I was rushing into things because I wanted thinks to work but after we talked about it yesterday, I felt relieved that I didn't have to this huge responsibility on my shoulders. But the weird thing is that even after that, the thought still kept coming into my head. We practically spend every chance we get together and we're always at either your house or mine. Now I realize that wanting to take this step with you isn't about doing it for you…it's about doing it for us. I'm ready Trish."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Randy put his arms out and Trish got up and took a seat in his lap.

"I'm positive. I think it'll be fun to have place together. We could do the whole married couple thing. I'll let you decorate the place and I'll input my ideas which you'll think are stupid and then we'll start arguing about stupid stuff…it'll be a blast" he chuckled. Trish giggled as she rested her forehead against his own.

"Alright mister…you got yourself a deal and I'm gonna hold you to the idea of me in charge of decorating" she laughed.. She leaned in closer and gave him a sweet kiss. When they pulled away she laughed a bit to herself before pulling away slightly so that she could look at him better.

"So you're finally getting over this commitment phobia I take it?" she asked. Randy poked her in the side and mocked laughter.

"Hahahaha, you're so funny. I didn't have a commitment phobia, I just didn't have the motivation" he chuckled.

"I guess you're right" she said. Randy looked up quickly at her in shock. He couldn't believe she just agreed with him…she loved to tease him about it.

"I am?" he asked questioningly. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess you just needed the right person to settle down with and get serious with. After all, you saved the best for last" she said with an innocent smile. Randy only smiled and shook his head slightly before pulling her in for another kiss. He didn't need to be convinced, he already know…he did save the best for last and the prize of their relationship definitely made up for all the struggles it took to get them here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
